


Well I Just Fell For You Right There

by begaydocrimes10001



Series: Martin Left The Institute [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Bullied Elias Bouchard, Definitely OOC, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I think?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Probably ooc, Sappy as hell, The Admiral Is Unharmed (The Magnus Archives), The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, adding that again cuz YEAH, fuck you elias, good communication so how could it not be, like she deserves, ok maybe half a chapter, sasha gets to be stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begaydocrimes10001/pseuds/begaydocrimes10001
Summary: Martin had been nervous about meeting Jon, Tim and Sasha's new boss, but it was fine! His new job payed ok, and as long as it wasn't the guy he'd been secretly crushing on while there, it'd all be fine.or, Martin left the institute because his mother died early and he figured he should go back to school. Tim and Sasha bring him to meet their new boss, Martin's old crush. Shenanigans ensue, and maybe the apocalypse will be prevented after all.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Admiral & Georgie Barker
Series: Martin Left The Institute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120988
Comments: 82
Kudos: 150





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how long this will be but I hope to update at least once a week. i ALSO don't know how long this will be, but it probably won't be more than 10 chapters, if it ever reaches past 7.

Jon sighed, reading over the statements again.

They were all obviously fake. Who would encounter a haunted coffin, for God's sake? Or a vampire?

"Hey boss?" Tim's voice floated through the other side of Jon's closed office door.

Jon moved the files, pushing his thoughts about organization away for later. "Come in Tim."

Tim swung the door open and raised his eyebrows, glancing over Jon's office. "Wow. Even your office is as bad as outside of here."

"I can see that Tim," Jon said as dryly as possible. "What do you need?"

"Well, as all three of us are one day away before your entire life will be dedicated to cleaning up this mess, I thought you'd come out for drinks with Sasha and me," Tim said with a grin.

Jon sighed again. "Tim, I don't have the time. Elias wants-"

"Elias can fuck _off_ Jon, honestly. He gives me the creeps." Tim shuddered. "Anyways, one night out can't hurt too much, can it?"

Jon bit his lip. He really had to organize the statements, he knew that, but... he wouldn't have another opportunity to do this for a while.

"Tim, I-"

"Is Jon coming?" Sasha stuck her head through the doorframe.

Tim gave her finger guns. "Working on it."

"Jon, it won't be the same without you," Sasha said with a look. "Plus, an ex-employee's coming and he agreed to be the sober one."

"I..." Jon drooped down to hide the slight smile his face was starting to form. "Fine."

Tim pumped his fists. "Hell yeah, boss! You won't regret this."

\---

Martin was beginning to regret this.

He'd missed hanging with Sasha and Tim, he really had, but they hadn't told him who else was coming.

It was _stressful_.

Martin fidgeted with his jumper as he stood outside of the bar, trying to see where Tim and Sasha and the mystery person were sitting.

They had told him to be there by 6:30, and since it was 6:28, Martin wouldn't be too late or too early. He was there at the perfect time.

He glanced through the bar another time, searching the dim-lit place for either of his ex-coworkers.

They had told him they'd be here, so they had to be, right? 

Where were they?

"Hey, Martin!"

Martin whirled around to see Tim, Sasha, and...

Oh god it was _him_.

"S-Sasha!" Martin walked over and mentally tried to reassure himself.

It would be fine.

Nice, probably.

Tim and Sasha were the least judgmental people he knew- they'd be kind, like they always were.

And _he_... 

Well, Martin hoped his old crush wouldn't show too much.

"Hey there Marto!" Tim said with a grin. "I brought our new boss, Jon, with us. That alright?"

Well he couldn't say anything now, could he?

"Yeah, of-of course." Martin tried to give a reassuring smile as they walked into the bar.

"Great! Thanks for that, Martin, Jon's a bit of a stick in the mud so we won't be able to hang out like this in about 5 more years," Sasha said in a "hushed" whisper.

Jon ( _he_ was named Jon, apparently. Nice name. Suited him) glared. "Hey!"

"Afraid I agree with dear ol' Sash' here Jon. It took _both_ of us pleading to get you out."

Martin raised his eyebrows and turned to Jon. "Wow. You really didn't wanna come."

Jon shrugged. "Yes, well. The archives are a _mess_ right now, and Elias-"

"Jon," Sasha said solemnly as she clapped his shoulder, "I don't want to hear that name again while we're here. This is supposed to be an Elias free zone, alright?"

A corner of Jon's mouth quirked up. 

Huh. That must be how he smiled.

"I... That'd be rather nice."

"That's the spirit Jon!" Tim declared while getting a bottle of booze. "Oh, speaking of spirits, I thought we should tell Martin the newest stuff to happen in Jack Magnet's Archive of Spooky Things."

Jon grumbled slightly.

It was weirdly endearing.

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "Jon, it's just the word _spooky_. It's not a spider or anything."

Martin frowned. "What's wrong with spiders?"

Jon went slightly pale and both Sasha and Tim grimaced.

"I... I don't like spiders," Jon said, clenching his jaw.

Martin wanted to press, but he understood the cues well enough. "Alright. So, you guys do a different job?"

The air lightened and Tim and Sasha started to ramble about how awful Elias was, ("Martin, even _Jon_ hates him, and Jon is obsessed with being professional,") how weird the archives were, ("Tim, Jon and I swear we're being watched all the time. I looked for cameras, but they're not supposed to be there,") and just normal going-ons, ("apparently Rosie's been moved to reception instead of screening applicants. In my humble opinion, that's a downgrade, but she seems alright about it,").

By the end of the night, Everyone (except Tim) were surprisingly sober, but not for lack of Tim trying to drink with the others.

"But Jon, it'll be _fine_ -"

"Tim, i'm Not. Drinking. I have too much work to do tomorrow."

Martin took Tim's arm gently. He knew what it was like to be pressured into these situations, and he didn't wish it on Jon. "Tim, if Jon doesn't want to drink..."

Tim bit his lip and then sighed. "y-yeah, you're right. It's just not fun being drunk alone!"

"You mean it isn't fun being surrounded by sober people?" Sasha suggested.

Tim nodded and pointed at her. "Exactly. You get it Sasha." His words were slightly slurred, but not enough.

"Well then." Sasha grabbed a bottle of liquor and chugged it straight.

Martin felt his eyes widen drastically and watched as Sasha had so much alcohol that any hopes of a manageable hangover the next day was impossible.

Tim cheered. "SASHA GO!"

Sasha dropped the bottle and fell down with a sway, burping slightly. "Wasn't half bad. Martin, you want any?"

"N-no thanks. I have to get up early tomorrow, so. I should actually be leaving right now, but-"

"n-" Tim hiccuped. "No buts Martin. You go and _conquer_ school!"

oh no Tim mentioned it-

Jon turned to Martin. "You left to return to university?"

Martin felt himself start to fiddle with his jumper again. "I-yeah."

"Oh. Smart."

Martin blinked. Jon seemed like someone who loved to judge, not- endorse that decision.

"T...Thanks, I guess. I guess I'll be leaving then." Martin took his coat and got up to walk out.

"MARTIN! y-you should bring Jon." 

Martin stopped, not willing himself to turn around.

Jon chuckled slightly. "Tim, both you and Sasha are very drunk, and you need a designated driver. Martin-" (god he said Martin with an "h" instead of an "r", it sounded very nice) "doesn't need me."

Martin swallowed back the hurt and turned to look at them.

"Jon- Jonathan- lookatme," Sasha said with a slight shake of her head. "Me and Tim will be fine. You deserve a night to sleep in. Plus, I can call one of my other friends."

Tim frowned and tried to sit up. "Wait- Sasha, you have _other_ friends? besides _me_? I feel betrayed."

"Tim, it's not my fault you're not as cool as I am."

"EXCUSE YOU, I am VERY cool-"

"ALRIGHT." Jon raised his hand. "Sasha, let me text your friend on your phone. I'll leave with Martin then. If-of course, only if Martin's ok with-"

"Yeah, it-it's fine!" Martin tried not to sound too excited, but he probably failed miserably.

Being around Jon sounded really, really nice.

Oh shit.

Well, his crush was back in full swing.

He knew that now.


	2. first meeting: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon watched as Martin smiled, and it was so soft and pure, and Jon just...  
> God, he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, in my first chapter: yeah i'll post like one chapter a week  
> me, today: HAHAHAH N O P E POST NOW
> 
> im bored ok
> 
> as you can see, chapter names? NOT MY THING  
> anyways, hope this update fulfills your hope for awkward gay car rides!!  
> CW parental death i think?? but if I missed anything to warn abt just post a comment and i'll do my best to add it to the list

Jon was fucked.

Utterly, completely fucked.

This man- Martin, he was named, it was a really nice name- was sweet, kind, and thoughtful in all forms. 

Jon didn't know what to do.

Martin wouldn't like _him,_ obviously- Jon was Jon, prickly and obtuse and rather rude at times.

But Jon couldn't find it in himself to reject a car ride with Martin.

So, Jon would just have to do what he did best- find all the tiny flaws in a person and magnify them by 150x so that he couldn't like them at all.

Easy enough.

Jon finished punching in the text to Sasha's friend, then standing up and making not-quite eye contact with Martin.

"Right. Martin. Let's- we should go."

"G-got it." Martin gave a nod, and followed Jon as the latter walked out the pub door.

Jon stood in the dimly lit street, and gave a glance at Martin.

Martin seemed constantly agitated, waiting for the next problem as he stood there, on the lookout for a taxi.

There, that was one thing wrong with him.

"So. Martin. Why'd you leave?" 

Martin sighed. "I... my mum died."

Of _course_ Jon would stumble across that for a first question. OF COURSE.

"I-I'm sorry, Martin. That... must've been bad, I guess," Jon said with a wince, both for Martin and his own shitty consolation.

Martin waved a hand. "No, it-it's fine, Jon. You couldn't have known."

"I didn't, but I still should've-"

"What? psychically known that I had a dead parent?" Martin turned to Jon, an eyebrow raised and a look on his face with with hidden fierce determination that said _no, I won't let you blame yourself for no reason_.

So, he actually cared for others.

Why did he care for others if he didn't it would all be so much _easier_ -

The look slipped off of Martin like oil on water, and he was back to fidgeting with his sweater. "It... don't put so much pressure on yourself, I guess. The way you talked about cleaning up the Archives, it seems as if you'll be sleeping there every night."

Jon frowned; he hadn't thought to add that as an idea. "Wait a second, that might be useful when-"

Martin took his hand. "JON. Don't. Sleep. There."

Jon was about to argue back somehow, before he noticed Martin was touching his hand and it felt really warm and kinda fuzzy there now, and Jon realized with a start that he hadn't felt like _that_ because of a touch since Georgie and god, how long had it been since Georgie? A couple of years, surely. More.

"I... I won't, Martin."

Martin's face softened and he gave a nod. "Good."

"Just- Don't do that to yourself, either," Jon said with a stare.

Martin froze slightly, as if surprised by this.

Why was he surprised by this?

"I'll... I'll try to take care of myself Jon, I promise." Martin gave a smile.

"Good."

And _they were still holding hands weren't they?_

Jon jerked his hands away, trying not to focus on how empty and cold they felt now.

"Ahem- I- anyways, Martin, I think- there's a taxi up ahead."

Martin blinked, his face flushed. "R-right. Ok. G-got it."

Jon waved the taxi over in a desperate attempt to distract himself from everything that had just happened, but it was useless.

His hands ached for that touch.

Jon put them onto the cold metal instead, numbing the feeling. "After you Martin."

Martin nodded and got in, Jon following him inside and shutting the door behind himself.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

Jon looked at Martin. "I live halfway across the city, so."

"Al-alright," Martin said with an air of trepidation. "I live... 2731 Southernbury road, please." As Martin said this, he seemed to hunch over, fold in on himself in a quiet sort of fear.

Jon hated how sad Martin looked while he did this.

The driver grunted in acknowledgement, before the car started.

"So," Jon said as he racked his brain for something to talk about, "What do you like to do?"

Martin bit his lip. "Well, I... I rather like poetry."

Jon couldn't help but scoff.

Martin looked at him. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just- Poetry _can_ be good, yes, but poets like Keats never get to the point. They just use flowery language and weirdly avoid what they're talking about."

"Well, yeah, but most poems don't have a point _Jon_ ," Martin said with an air of exasperation. "It's supposed to convey emotion, not strict ideas or laws. And it's... it's impossible to directly describe emotions, I think at least."

Jon furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, before he looked down. "I... I suppose you may have a point," he said with more grumble than he intended.

Martin smiled a bit at that.

Jon watched as Martin smiled, and it was so soft and pure, and Jon just...

God, he was fucked.

fucked fucked fucked.

\---

Martin glanced out of the corner of his eye as Jon's face become the perfect representation of fear.

"Jon, are you alright?"

Jon's eyes snapped up to Martin's. "What? Wh-why wouldn't I be?"

Martin shrugged. "You seem kind of panicked."

"Well, I assure you I am not," Jon said with a little huff.

"Alright. So, what about you? What do you like?"

At this, Jon frowned slightly, before relaxing. "Well, I don't work with you, so I don't need to worry about being professional," he murmured quietly before increasing back to normal volume. "I'm in a band."

Martin felt his world stop. "What."

"It's called the Mechanisms. We broke up, recently, but our songs should be uploaded."

Martin got out his phone as fast as possible and desperately searched them up.

"Which song should I listen to?"

Jon shrugged. "Any of them, I guess. They're all rather good, in my opinion."

So Martin clicked on the first one he saw, from an album called High Noon on Camelot.

And the world ended.

Well, it didn't _actually,_ Martin just felt his brain overload, as Jon, the man who he'd only really known for at MOST 3 hours had already completely defied his expectations.

The song was so good, and it introduced so many interesting ideas, and...

fuck.

When the song ended, Martin slowly put away his phone.

Jon looked at him, with slight anxiety visible. "Did you like it?"

Martin turned away from his phone. "What- what was the first album called again? And how can I listen to it?"

Jon's face split out into a grin and Martin felt something beautiful unfurl in his chest.

\---

Well, Jon had failed _miserably_.

Martin was perfect.

In every single goddamn way.

Even in the ways he wasn't perfect, like his over-willingness to sacrifice, and constant anxiety- it was sad, yeah, but it was all _Martin_. And Jon just liked that. A lot.

Too much, probably.

"I'm pulling up to your house," the driver announced as he started to stop the car, while Martin talked about how he'd like to borrow a tape recorder or two.

"I'm just saying, Jon, they add a sort of lo-fi charm- _stop laughing_!"

But when the driver said that, Martin... he paled and clammed up.

"Right. Jon, I'll just-" Martin gave a quick smile and started to get ready to leave, but Jon took his wrist before he could.

Martin froze.

Jon looked at him. "Martin, whatever it is, I- I won't judge. I promise."

Martin avoided eye contact, but sat down and nodded.

The car stopped, and Jon turned to see a crappy, disintegrating apartment building in front of him.

In all honesty, it wasn't as bad as Martin seemed to think it was. It looked _not_ good, yes, but nothing that Jon hadn't seen through his life.

So Jon looked at Martin, and visibly let his walls down for once.

"Martin. You don't need to be ashamed of where you live."

Martin bit the inside of his cheek, visibly quelling whatever he wanted to say. "What, so you're telling me it's a nice place?"

"I never said that," Jon said with a dry laugh. "It's just- you acted as if this was some big thing to hide from me, but... It's not."

"Al-alright. Thanks, I-I guess."

"Don't thank me Martin, i'm just trying not to be... prickly."

Martin smiled a bit, and Jon mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Prickly? Really Jon?"

"That's how Tim described me! And it seemed to fit!"

"It does, I guess, but's it is rather flowery language for Jonathan 'I hate poetry' Sims."

Jon hunched and glared, but he didn't really mean it. "I don't hate _all_ poetry, just some." 

Martin chuckled a bit again, and Jon just watched, taking in the beauty.

"Jon? are you alright?"

"Can I have your number?" the words tumbled out of Jon before he knew what he was saying.

Oh shit no that wasn't-

Martin quickly reddened, and Jon frantically tried to fix what he said.

"As-As friends. I just- you seem- you are... not bad to hang around, and It'd be nice to contact you." 

"High compliment Jon," Martin said with a poorly hidden grin.

"I JUST MEANT-" Jon gave a sigh, and tried again.

"You seem... kind, I-I guess, and you like the mech albums, so. If you... you were open, could I have your number? As a- a friend, of course, but, still."

Great job Jonathan. That was _so much better_.

Martin, however, seemed to think it was, as he smiled oh so very happily, as if he had just seen something precious and wanted to covet it forever. "Yeah Jon, I-I'd like that."

Jon couldn't help but think it again:

oh how fucked he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't ever listened to the mechanisms but i've seen a little bit about it and the idea of this band already makes me so fucking happy like its so genius so i decided to add it anyways. fight me.  
> also i know nothing about England on purpose so sorry that i got literally all of it wrong!  
> also also that. trailer. GOD. im so excited (and afraid. i am also very afraid)  
> anyways next chapter will either be in a week or tomorrow, who knows?? not me!!


	3. Texting Can Be Stressful When Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin stared at the blank screen, before hesitantly typing something out.  
> It'd be fine. Texting was simple! He wouldn't make a disastrous mistake, resulting in Jon never talking to him and Martin being lonely forever-  
> Texting wasn't supposed to be SO STRESSFUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG AS HELL CHAPTER FOR YALL!! i'm just churning these out.  
> CW: Martin's mom insults him in his mind, and is just all around shitty. I don't quite know how to phrase it, but yeah. Also Martin's anxiety and such.  
> Hope this isn't riddled with too many spelling errors!

Martin got out of the taxi and walked into his flat, closing the door shut behind him.

He flicked the dim lights on, hearing them buzz ever so slightly.

God, Martin hated his flat. He could _hear_ his mom criticize it in his mind.

_"Really Martin, this is unacceptable. Suppose it's my fault for not raising you better, but I tried my hardest. Go put some oolong on for me if you want to be useful."_

Martin shuddered slightly and shook his head. Not the time for those thoughts. Wasn't his mum's fault for how she treated him.

It couldn't be.

Before Martin could let himself delve into _that_ rabbit hole, he pulled out his phone, letting the happiness from the last 5 minutes overtake him.

Jon had asked for his number.

 _Jon_ had asked for _his_ number.

A little smile spread on Martin's face just thinking about it.

Martin read and re-read all of Jon's contact, as if trying to memorize it in case it disappeared, before clicking on the "message" button.

Martin stared at the blank screen, before hesitantly typing something out.

It'd be fine. Texting was simple! He wouldn't make a disastrous mistake, resulting in Jon never talking to him and Martin being lonely forever-

Texting wasn't supposed to be SO STRESSFUL.

Finally, Martin settled on what to text.

**Martin Blackwood: hey it's Martin**

**Jonathan Sims is typing....**

Martin sighed, trying to quell his anxiety.

It couldn't be that bad. He literally had ONLY SAID HIS NAME.

 **Jonathan** **Sims: Hello Martin.**

Martin couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked at the text Jon had sent.

**Martin Blackwood: Jon do you use periods when texting**

**Jonathan Sims: Punctuation exists for a reason Martin. I see no reason to not use it.**

**Martin Blackwood: Very Jon of you tbh**

**Martin Blackwood: you know what tbh means, right?**

**Jonathan Sims: Martin i'm not 50.**

**Martin Blackwood: I wouldn't be surprised**

Martin was grinning foolishly, he knew it. It was so _Jon_ of him to do this, and it just...

God, Martin was gone for this man.

**Jonathan Sims: You're far more confident over text.**

Martin felt his brain start to worry slightly. Did Jon mean that in a negative way?

No, that'd be ridiculous. It was _Jon_. Jon probably liked the honesty.

Jon seemed like someone to value honesty.

**Jonathan Sims: If that's alright for me to say.**

**Martin Blackwood: yeah, it is don't worry. It's easier to not talk to people in person**

**Martin Blackwood: I can't see their reaction when I text I guess, so i have a bit more confidence**

**Jonathan Sims: Huh. Never thought of it that way.**

**Jonathan Sims: If I may ask, what classes do you take at uni?**

**Martin Blackwood: I'm taking english and a teacher training program.**

**Martin Blackwood: I want to be an english teacher, for my job**

**Martin Blackwood: hopefully high school**

**Jonathan Sims is typing...**

Martin watched for a good 4 minutes as Jon typed, erasing and rewriting his text.

His heart pounded. Had Martin said the wrong thing? Did Jon not like teaching? 

**Martin Blackwood: anything wrong?**

**Jonathan Sims is typing...**

**Jonathan Sims: No, not at all.**

**Jonathan Sims: That job would fit you.**

**Jonathan Sims: I could see you as any type of teacher, really.**

Martin's chest did that weird thing again, becoming slightly warmer and... almost unfurling inside him.

Jon had known him for what, 4 1/2 hours now? and he _understood Martin._

It felt so, so great to be understood.

\---

Jon stared at the screen, his mind blowing up.

Martin. As a teacher.

The image was too wholesome, too _adorable_.

Jon didn't know what to do.

Martin, being kind to children and explaining poetry as well as he had to Jon, it was-

Jon wanted to see it so. Badly.

**Martin Blackwood: anything wrong?**

Oh shit. Did Martin think Jon hadn't responded out of disgust?

As quickly as possible, Jon composed an answer.

**Jonathan Sims: No, not at all.**

**J** **onathan Sims: That job would fit you.**

**Jonathan Sims: I could see you as any type of teacher, really.**

**Martin Blackwood is typing...**

**Martin Blackwood: thats really nice of you Jon**

**Martin Blackwood: thank you**

Jon felt himself blush slightly, which was _ridiculous_ , this was a basic compliment, nothing special!

He'd known this man for _five hours_ and this was where he was.

Even GEORGIE hadn't caused so much to tumble and flutter inside his stomach.

**Jonathan Sims: No problem.**

Jon bit his lip, contemplating. 

What the hell- he didn't have to worry around Martin.

**Jonathan Sims: What job do you think I'd have, if I wasn't an Archivist?  
**

**Martin Blackwood is typing...**

**Martin Blackwood: don't laugh**

**Martin Blackwood: but librarian**

Jon's eyes widened furiously, and he started to type out as quickly as possible.

**Jonathan Sims: Why the HELL would I be a librarian Martin.**

**Martin Blackwood: You asked for my opinion!**

**Martin Blackwood: besides, librarian isn't that different from archivist, right?**

**Martin Blackwood: both organize things that are written i guess**

**Jonathan Sims: Yes, but I was never qualified for Archivist!**

**Jonathan Sims: So I wouldn't be for librarian either.**

Wait, had he just typed that out?

Jon hadn't even told Tim or Sasha that he thought he wasn't competent- why had he told Martin?

Well, it really wasn't a "why". He knew why.

Martin was sweet, and kind, and thoughtful, and honest when he wanted to be, and always trying to be helpful, and just-

Martin wouldn't judge him.

That was the thing Jon knew.

**\---**

Martin stared at the above text, silently laughing.

He _had_ to tell Jon.

**Martin Blackwood: wait you aren't qualified?**

**Martin Blackwood: this is hilarious**

**Jonathan Sims: How so?**

**Martin Blackwood: I joined The Magnus Institute by faking my resume**

**Martin Blackwood: originally**

**Jonathan Sims is typing....**

**Jonathan Sims: Martin.**

**Jonathan Sims: Why would you tell me that.**

**Martin Blackwood: You aren't going to do anything with it**

**Martin Blackwood: you're too kind for that**

**Jonathan Sims is typing...**

**Jonathan Sims: I...**

**Jonathan Sims: I've been described many things, Martin**

**Jonathan Sims: But never kind.**

Martin scoffed slightly at this. That was stupid- Jon _was_ kind!

**Martin Blackwood: well you are**

**Martin Blackwood: so**

**Jonathan Sims is typing...**

**Jonathan Sims: Thank you Martin.**

**Jonathan Sims: Honestly.**

**Jonathan: You're way braver than you originally let on, you know.**

Martin scoffed again, but for a different reason.

**Martin Blackwood: Jon, someone could pour soup in my lap and i'd apologize to them**

**Martin Blackwood: I'm not brave**

**Jonathan Sims: but you are.**

**Jonathan Sims is typing...**

**Jonathan Sims: Martin, very few people would have the courage to tell me as much as you have**

**Jonathan Sims: or just constantly try to be kind.**

**Jonathan Sims: I haven't know you for very long but you seem to always try to help.**

**Jonathan Sims: That's incredibly hard.**

**Jonathan: You really are very brave.**

Martin's vision started to blur up.

Had... had his mom ever complimented him in such a way?

She must've.

But she hadn't, had she.

**Jonathan Sims: Martin, are you quite alright? You've been typing for 5 minutes straight.**

**Martin Blackwood: i'm fine, don't worry**

**Martin Blackwood: just... never complimented like that**

**Jonathan Sims: Oh Martin.**

**Martin Blackwood: it's fine, dont worry**

**Martin Blackwood: Thank you for that**

**Jonathan Sims: You're welcome.**

**Martin Blackwood: Goodnight Jon**

**Jonathan Sims: Goodnight Martin.**

\---

Jon called both of his researchers in the next day.

"Tim, Sasha. I trust your hangovers aren't going very well," he said with a dry tone.

They glared at him.

"Jon, you're great," Tim half-whined, half-groaned, "but if you could try not talking, like, at _all,_ that'd be great."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, because I have something I need to say."

The two turned to him, confusion clear on their faces.

Time for Jon to live up to Martin's ideas of him.

"I'm sorry if I've been... rude, recently. More than usual. I'm just... nowhere _close_ to qualified for Archivist, and I think my worry about that has made me worse than usual."

Sasha blinked. "Oh. Thanks Jon. That's nice of you to say."

Jon gave a weary smile. "You're welcome. So, to try and be, for lack of a better word, more open, I'll try not to be closed off about any of the case files and ask for advice. Just... tell me if I am being... prickly, please."

"Got to say boss," Tim said with slightly furrowed eyebrows, "Never thought you'd say anything like... that."

Jon gave a dry laugh. "Well, your friend Martin may have inspired me to... try better, I guess."

They stared at him.

"What?"

"Jon," Sasha said slowly, "You smiled. When talking. About a person."

Jon glared. "What are you trying to say, Sasha?"

Sasha started to open her mouth, but Tim rammed his elbow into her ribcage. "NOTHING, BOSS. Sasha is trying to say _absolutely nothing_ , because if she _was_ , that would mean we wouldn't be able to scheme. Isn't that right Sasha?"

Sasha started to slowly grin. "Yes, you're _very_ right Tim."

What had Jon unleashed.

"We'll be out of your hair!" Sasha exclaimed before walking out, whispering to Tim conspiratorially.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jon let a smile slip onto his face.

Maybe this job _would_ be enjoyable after all.

\---

Up in his office, Elias glared at the air misting around him.

"Not _now_ , Peter."

"Just checking in to see how your Archivist is doing Elias," Peter said cheerfully. "Because it seems as if he's forming trust and, god forbid, a _friendship_ with his fellow colleagues."

Elias grit his teeth. "I _know_."

"Sure you don't want any help?"

" _I am sure_."

"Right! See you at the divorce finalization, then." Peter began to fade out again, before becoming real for a second more. "Also, it seems as if Jon isn't even reading the statements, as if he's a real archivist. Probably because Sasha told him what his job is supposed to be. You _might_ want to check in on that."

Elias threw a pen at Peter right as he completely faded out, causing it to hit the wall unceremoniously.

God, Peter was INSUFFERABLE. Thank god they were in the middle of a divorce right now.

He'd had it all planned out with the Archivist, right down to the month- _what had gone wrong_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH SAP AND FLUFF AND KINDNESS I CANT BELIEVE IT  
> John Mulaney reference cuz he's so great. we support people who get help when they need to and also make the most hilarious jokes.  
> sorry abt elias inclusion, but I had to write him suffering. I'm relistening to TMA and my hate levels are at all time highs. But the idea of lonelyeyes is fucking hilarious to me, so of course I included it.  
> Next update: tomorrow, or a week from today. Like I said, it all depends on my mood.


	4. Tim and Sasha Are D o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gripped Sasha shoulders and shook her.
> 
> "Jon mentioned Martin. _Again_."
> 
> Sasha sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, full of tallymarks. "What is it, the third time today?"
> 
> "Nah. I think it's the fourth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, when originally starting this: oh yeah definitely a slowburn  
> me, now: AHAHAH SLOWBURN W H A T ? ? LOVE  
> also THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOSES THEY'RE SO KIND  
> some CW warnings: discussions of sexuality, and internalized acephobia. Jon learns he's asexual in this chapter, but since he didn't know it from before and other things, he shows some scorn for it in the beginning. He is validated though, don't worry. bc of this, I moved the rating to teen.  
> but, besides from that, this is a fun chapter. Hope y'all like it!

Once Tim and Sasha were out of earshot, they both went to their desks.

"Alright Sash, how much are we betting?"

Sasha snorted. "Tim, they're _definitely_ getting together, we're not betting on that."

"Sasha, you've just foiled my evil plan of stealing all your money- how could you?"

"Be smarter next time then," Sasha said with a smile. "But, in all honesty, how long do we think it's going to be."

"Can't be more than... three weeks?"

"It's going to be over _five_ weeks Tim."

Tim shook his head. "No. It can't be. He'd collapse in on himself. Jon's known Martin for _less than a day_ and already he's been inspired to be a better person."

"I know, but you've forgotten one thing."

"What's that?"

" _Jon's_ the one pining."

"...Shit Sash, you might be right."

\---

Three weeks.

Tim endured _three straight_ (heh. straight. unlike him) _weeks_ of pining before he snapped.

"Honestly, Tim," Jon said while handing him a statement about immortal ghost spiders, "whenever I record the statements, I swear something's watching me."

Tim shrugged. "Don't doubt you. I mean, the paranormal _is_ what we research, so, a spooky thing secretly watching you wouldn't be too strange."

"I suppose you're right." Jon started to smile slightly in a weirdly dreamy way and oh _no_. "Martin thinks-"

And there. That was when Tim had just... stopped.

"-That I shouldn't ask Elias about it, he says Elias gives him the creeps, which I can't blame him for, but... Tim, are you quite alright?"

Tim sighed heavily, collapsing into his hands.

He couldn't deal with this.

"Tim? Did I do something wrong?" Tim could hear Jon's slight panic.

"No. You just-" Tim scrambled for a way to say it, before giving up. "I need to talk to Sash. Give me a second."

Tim practically ran out of the room, shouting, "SASHA!"

"I'm right here Tim. What is it-"

Tim gripped Sasha shoulders and shook her.

"Jon mentioned Martin. _Again_."

Sasha sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, full of tallymarks. "What is it, the third time today?"

"Nah. I think it's the fourth."

"Right." Sasha shook her head sadly as she put the paper away. "Tim, this is getting out of hand."

"I _know_ ," Tim groaned. "Sasha, if you want me to remain sane, we need to make him confess."

"...Tim, I may have an idea."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "The way you said that makes me worried."

"No, it'll be fine. Probably. Maybe."

"I would usually say no with the way you're describing it, but I can't survive more of this. What do we need to do."

\---

Sasha was quite happy with her plan, honestly.

It was simple, yet smart.

"JON! We're hanging tonight," she shouted as she barged into Jon's office.

Jon jumped. "Sasha! You- I was recording a statement."

"Well, statements can wait. We're hanging out, tonight, my flat."

"...Alright. Is that all you wanted to say, or can I get back to recording?" 

"No, you're good. Just bring some alcohol."

\---

Jon straightened his back before knocking Sasha's door.

He'd thought about not going and ended up asking Martin, but Martin had told him it'd be a good idea.

Oh god, _Martin_.

Martin had... just been so great the last couple of weeks.

Jon didn't even know how to describe it. He would've said he was head over heels for the man, but it was... it was past that now.

If Jon didn't know better, he would've called it love.

But Jon didn't love him. Jon still didn't want to...

Jon didn't feel like...

Whatever. Not the time to focus on that.

The door swung open to a grinning Sasha, shaking Jon out of his thoughts.

Well, that grin implied he was heading into something he didn't quite know the full scope of.

"Boss!" Tim's head popped into the doorframe. "I thought you weren't coming for a hot sec there."

Jon stepped inside, taking off his jacket. "I considered it, I admit, but... I decided against it."

"Aww Jon," Sasha cooed, "Are we your _friends_ now?"

"I... Maybe," Jon grumbled. 

Tim placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder solemnly. "Sash, I think we've done the impossible. Jonathan "Spooky Hater" Sims is now friends with us. I think this deserves booze."

Sasha started to grin. " _Definitely_ Tim."

Sasha and Tim gripped Jon by the shoulders and took him into Sasha's living room, their matching grins slightly unnerving. 

"So Jon," Sasha said as the three set down, "Tim and I don't actually know much about you, besides your general personality. So, we all have decided to play never have I ever."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "And by all, you mean only you and Tim?"

Tim gave fingerguns. "Exactly."

"I don't have _any_ say in this, do I?"

"None at ALL."

"Alright. Let's start.'

\---

Sasha gave a glance at Tim, who nodded.

Time to start the plan.

"Alright," Sasha started. "Never Have I Ever... been arrested."

Jon took a drink.

Both Tim and Sasha's eyes widened. "JON."

"I may have, ah, been in a couple of protests."

Tim whistled. "Respect boss. Alrighty! Never Have I Ever... shoplifted." 

This time, it was only Sasha who drank, much to her surprise. "It was on a dare. Honestly Tim, I thought you would've."

"I've done plenty illegal things, but I never wanted to shoplift," Tim said with a shrug. "I'd only shoplift from Walmart or a shit company like that, and I try not to visit those places. The stars have just... never aligned. Jon, your turn."

"Right. My turn. Never have I ever... burnt a book."

Oh god Jon was going to HATE them.

Both Sasha and Tim drank meekly.

Jon stared at them. "You two better explain."

"We had a Leitner burning, the two of us." Sasha gave a weak smile.

Jon nodded. "Oh. Then it's fine."

Tim's eyes widened and he started to sputter. "Jon, you- you just said our book burning was _ok_. YOU. Said that. You really hate Leitner."

"Well," Jon started to say, face impassive, "he was a stupid idiot motherfucker. Goddamn fool, book collecting dust eating rat old bastard shithead idiot, Jurgen Leitner."

Sasha felt the world stop.

"Jon," she said slowly, "you have earned more respect from that than _anything_ else. Ever."

"I agree with Sash. That was- that was BEAUTIFUL."

Jon grinned. "Thank you." 

"Ok, my turn," Sasha said. "Never Have I Ever... been in love." 

Tim took a sip, but Jon stayed still. 

Jon. Stayed. _still_.

"Sasha? What is it? You look quite angry," Jon asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

Tim started to silently fake cry as Sasha swallowed a primal scream of rage. "What do you _mean_ you haven't been in love."

Jon sighed. "Well, I did date Georgie, and it should count as love, but... I never... wanted to... you know. So it wasn't."

Sasha stopped her crusade to get Jon to realize his feelings for a second. She had stumbled across something else, hadn't she? Something more important.

"Jon, are you not sexually attracted to people?"

Jon bit his lip. "Of course I am. I must be. I just- I haven't been in love, right? I simply haven't found the right person to want, _that's_ why it didn't work out with Georgie, she just- she wasn't the right person."

Tim's face softened. "oh, Jon."

"What?" Jon said with a frown. 

"Jon, you can love someone and not be attracted sexually," Sasha said softly. 

Jon scoffed slightly. "What, that exists? That- i've never heard of that before. It... it doesn't make sense."

Sasha took Jon's hand. "Jon, I'm bisexual aromantic." 

"W-what does that mean?"

"Means I want to have sex with either gender, but not date someone. The reverse can be true for others, you know."

"Oh." Jon's _oh_ was so quiet, so sad that Sasha felt her heart break and she pulled him in for a hug. 

Jon started to silently cry into her shoulder. "i... I didn't know-"

"I know Jon, I know."

"I thought something was _wrong_ -"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Jon. Nothing is."

\---

Jon found himself, after that, telling his assistants- no, his _friends_ almost as much about him as he had told Martin.

And, in return, they told him things.

"My... my brother was why I joined the Institute," Tim had said solemnly, taking a swig of alcohol. "He was... hell, I don't know what exactly happened, but it was spooky as fuck."

So, he explained. And Jon and Sasha were his shoulder to cry on after. 

"If I ever figure out what the _hell_ did that messed up shit to Danny, I'm going to kill them, I swear." Tim's face darkened as he said this. "I don't care how, but they don't deserve to live."

"Tim, as your boss, I shouldn't encourage murder, but I do agree with you there."

Sasha nodded. "I'm with Jon. I'll get the knives."

Tim smiled, clearing off the dark expression. "Thanks guys. What about you, Sash?"

Sasha shrugged. "Pure luck, really. I ended up studying the artifacts. Jon, traumatic backstory?"

Jon... Jon didn't feel quite ready, but he wanted to say something around it. "It-well, it might've included me reading a Leitner at eight years old."

Both Sasha and Tim's eyes widened. "Holy _shit_ boss. Did it include spiders as well?"

Jon gave a wordless nod.

"Well I'll make sure to carry out all the spiders from now, Jon, without questioning," Sasha said solemnly.

"Thank you." Jon thought back to the Leitner. Maybe he should tell Martin...

Holy shit.

_Martin._

Jon shot up, sitting straight up with wide eyes.

"Anything wrong boss?" Tim asked.

"M-Martin," Jon managed to sputter out. "I-I..."

Tim and Sasha fell back, sighing and crying out in unison.

"FINALLY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell, I absolutely LOVE characters being comforted from emotional pain. it's just so fucking HEARTWARMING.  
> I had to do a jurgen leitner hate rant reference. I h a d to.  
> I also headcanon Sasha as bisexual aromantic OR just bisexual- depends on what i'm writing.  
> Next chapter: up tomorrow, or day after most likely.  
> good news tho! georgie and the admiral should appear! so YAY!


	5. Jon tries to deal with his feelings and help is needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon bit his lip, and finally pressed the dial button before he could talk himself out of it.  
>  _ring, ring..._  
>  "Hello?" Georgie's confused voice floated through the phone. "Who is this?"  
> "Georgie, it- it's Jon. Could we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extreme grammatical problems? in MY fanfiction? it's more likely than you think.  
> I apologize for those in advance.  
> we get georgie in this chapter fellas, but not the beloved admiral, and for that, I am sorry. The admiral WILL appear in a future chapter, I promise that though..  
> the way this fic is going, I either have 2 more chapters or like 6 more, so.  
> either way i hope yall enjoy it!

Jon woke up in Sasha's flat, head aching.

He... he'd come to Sasha's flat to hang out, and then..

Shit. A _lot_ had happened last night.

Including the revelation that he was in love with Martin.

That.... that thing.

Fuck.

Jon checked his phone, looking for any texts.

**From Martin Blackwood:**

**Did hanging out with sasha & tim go well?**

Jon frowned. It had to be early in the morning, so why had Martin texted tha-

**9:45**

**Wednesday**

Jon had slept through work.

Jon was _late for work_.

"TIM! SASHA! WE NEED TO GO!"

\---

The third one of Elias' pencils snapped in half as he Watched Jon try to travel to work, over an hour and a half after he should've arrived.

Jon _shouldn't be late_.

Elias had specifically picked Jon he knew the man was obsessed with work and fulfilling expectations, something definitely created by his grandmother, but now he had slept over at his co-worker's house.

On a _workday_.

Elias took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

This wouldn't have happened without the unknown variable, the thing interfering with his plans.

Elias had _tried_ to figure out what the variable was, but he hadn't known about them until too late.

Now he had no leads, no clues on who the mystery person was.

Well. Not until Jon arrived into the building.

Which should be in three... two...

A door flung open and the Head Archivist (not The Archivist yet, sadly) and his two assistants walked in, chatting with each other.

"Jon, you're being an idiot. If you just _asked him_ -"

"Yes, I know, but what if-"

" _Ahem_." Elias cleared his throat.

The three tensed up and all had matching expressions of disgust.

"You are all late for work. I presume this is because you... _hung out_ at Sasha's flat."

Tim frowned. "How the HELL do you know about that-"

"It doesn't matter, Tim," Jon said evenly. "We're sorry Mr. Bouchard, it was an accident."

"Yes, well. Just make sure you don't act so... unreasonably again." Elias watched as Jon's face flickered from hurt, to angry at Elias, to angry at himself. "The Archives aren't close to where I want them, and I don't think coming in 2 hours late is helping."

Jon nodded mutely.

"Right. All of you, back to work."

Elias walked back into his office, half-smiling.

That should do the trick.

\---

Jon was pissed.

Specifically, at Elias.

Before, he had thought to not question Elias' uncanny ability to just... _know_ things, because what if he had accidentally said it on tape? But now.

There was simply no way for him to know about the Sasha thing.

He had recorded that moment on tape, yes, but _Jon still had the tape itself._

At no other moment had it been mentioned.

"Tim. Sasha. Come into my office please."

They obliged, walking in.

"Look, Boss," Tim started to say, "If you're going to yell at us, then-"

Jon raised his hand. "That's actually not the reason I called you into here."

"Oh. Good. What is it then?"

"Before, whenever Elias knew something he shouldn't have, I assumed he had heard it on a tape I'd recorded. However, the tape in which Sasha barges in to tell me about hanging out is still in my bag, so there is no logical explanation for him knowing it."

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Jon gave a deep sigh. "Things aren't adding up, and I think Elias may be one of the paranormal things we research. I _also_ think that if he is, he probably has something to do with the watching feeling we all seem to have. We need to be _extraordinarily_ careful. Most importantly, I think I'll cease recording the ones that don't work on the laptop. Whenever I do those, I... I can't quite describe it, but the watching feeling I usually have gets worse. So I think I'll just put those into a pile while we figure out what the _hell_ is going on in the Institute."

\---

Elias banged his head against the desk.

_goddammit._

\---

Tim nodded slowly. "Alright. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Do our job, I guess," Jon said with a heavy sigh. "I have some statements for you two to follow up. I... I think i'll be leaving for lunch today, however. I need to talk to someone."

Sasha grinned. "Jon, did you make _another friend_?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Sasha, I do have friends outside of the Institute."

"Oh really? Who are they?"

"My bandmates, mostly, even if I haven't seen them in a while. Now, you two should go off and work."

"Alright bo- your _what now_?"

\---

Jon sighed, anxiously staring at the contact.

His revelation about Martin had been... stressful, to say the least. Especially considering...

Well, long story short, he needed assistance in making some decisions. 

But there was only one person, currently uninvolved, that knew Jon well enough that they could actually help.

 _ring, ring, ring_.

" _hello_?" Georgie's confused voice floated through the phone. " _who is this_?"

"It- it's Jon, Georgie. Can we talk?"

\---

Two hours later, Jon was waiting in a café, anxiously jittering his leg.

Jon didn't even really know why he wanted to talk to _her_.

It was just... when they had been dating, she'd helped with figuring out a lot of things. Maybe she could help now as well.

"I'll have one coffee please."

Jon glanced up to see Georgie ordering food.

She gave a smile to the cashier man and walked over, sitting down.

"Hey Jon. Is everything alright?"

Jon nodded. "Oh, yeah, everything- everything's ok, I guess. I... I do have a rather strange job though."

Georgie titled her head slightly. "In what way?"

"I'm working for a place called the Magnus Institute. It focuses on research for the paranormal."

"Wait, seriously?" Georgie said with a laugh. "I actually have a podcast, What The Ghost."

"That's _your_ podcast? Sasha's talked about it a lot, but she never mentioned your name!"

\---

Jon had a problem around his emotions.

Georgie knew it.

He kept opening his mouth, before closing it again and talking about some random topic he'd pulled out of thin air.

He had asked about the Admiral three times already.

Although, that wasn't too different from normal Jon.

But Georgie was curious, so she decided to just ask. "So, Jon, why'd you call me here?"

He froze up, and the problem was _important_ , wasn't it?

"Ah, well, I... I'm friends with someone. His name's Martin. And I... I think I want... it to be more," Jon said incredibly slowly.

Georgie raised her eyebrows. "And the first person you come to is your ex?"

"N-no, that's not-" Jon sighed. "My job. I... it's affecting me."

"What, are you more paranoid than before?"

"not-well, I do feel like i'm being watched constantly, but-"

Georgie held her hand up. Why didn't Jon mention this earlier??? what???

"Jon, what do you mean you _feel like you're being watched constantly_."

Jon shrugged, fiddling with a piece of paper. "The-In the Institute, I always feel like someone's _right behind me_ , looking at me, k...Knowing me." He said know with such a weird emphasis, making it definitely not knowing, but Knowing.

Georgie shook her head. She didn't want to get involved, but she had to help Jon at least a little bit. "Jon, you should leave."

"That's another thing," Jon said with a heavy sigh. "Tim, Sasha, and I can't quit."

Georgie blinked. "W...what do you mean you can't quit?"

"I-I can't quit. I've thought about it a lot, and whenever I try to start the actual process, I just... can't."

"Oook. So, you're in a job about spooky things, where you feel as if someone's watching you the entire time you're there, and you literally can't quit. Anything else?"

Jon frowned slightly. "I also know which statements are true and which aren't before I read them."

Georgie's stomach finally dropped out. 

She had... she had gone through _that_ encounter. She didn't need another experience like it again.

"Jon, you're great, but as long as you're in that job, I'm not meeting you again. In person, at least."

"I... I guess I understand, Georgie, but as long as you don't join, it shouldn't really affect you."

Georgie shook her head. "I'm not risking it. I've already had one supernatural encounter- I don't need another one."

"Alri- Wait, when did you have one?" 

"Not important. So, what did you come to ask me?"

"Well, I think I know your answer because of what you've just said, but I guess i'll ask it anyways," Jon muttered. "Should I even ask Martin out, since my job is... you know."

Georgie shrugged. "It's his decision. He has to know everything surrounding you first, and I mean _everything._ Then you can ask him out I guess."

"Right. Really, thank you Georgie."

"No problem Jon." Georgie picked up her bag, before giving Jon a pat on the shoulder. "Jon, just... be careful. As careful as you can."

"R...right," Jon murmured. He stared at the part of his shoulder she had patted.

And then Georgie remembered that before they had... before they had dated, Jon had rarely gotten a hug with his grandmother, and even in uni he kept to himself relatively.

So she pulled him in for a brief hug.

He was still all sharp angles.

When they parted, she looked at him in the eyes. "Be safe Jon."

"I-I'll try."

"Good. Goodbye, Jon."

"Goodbye, Georgie."

And Georgie walked out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I curse so much I can't believe this wasn't teen before last chapter.  
> I remembered how I talked about Jon being touch-starved and I thought, eh, what the hell, the man deserves a hug and I want to write abt that more in the future, so u get a little grain of it now.  
> also I can't write georgie for the LIFE of me god sorry if this is OOC.  
> next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after hopefully.  
> I honestly didn't assume many people would read this, so thank you all so much!! the comments/kudoses are amazing and im so happy!!


	6. Martin Visits The Archives (And Gets More Than He Bargained For)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "whatareyougoingtodoaboutMartin?" Sasha finally blurted out.
> 
> Jon narrowed his eyebrows at her. "Nothing, because I don't want to risk... what we have, currently."
> 
> Sasha groaned, thumping her head against the back of the seat. "TIM! OPERATION JON IS AN IDIOT."
> 
> "What the _hell_ does that mean-"
> 
> "ALREADY ON IT, SASH!" Tim yelled. 
> 
> A couple of seconds later, he slid into the bar seat with his and Sasha's drinks.
> 
> Jon eyed him wearily. "You took far too long, considering you only had two drinks."
> 
> "Yeah, because I was there to send off a message. Guess who's coming to the Archives tomorrow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry abt no update yesterday! i had to rewrite the entire chapter cuz I wasn't happy with it.  
> But I got it now. hope it's good!  
> also, this may be... more angsty than the summary shows.  
> w a y more angsty  
> CW: anxiety, what can be interpreted as a panic attack, parental neglect, emotional abuse, just awful shit.  
> If you want to skip that part, simply go from "Martin felt his pulse start to rapidly increase" to "Elias moved his finger, walking away without a glance".  
> also:   
> https://ihateeliasbouchard.tumblr.com/post/640125307667562496/ihateeliasbouchard-id-an-anonymous-tumblr   
> may be needed to remedy the evil elias does in this chapter.

Jon didn't understand why he'd ever thought Sasha and Tim would let it drop.

Nothing was ever that easy.

"Jon, _we are going to drinks_ _tomorrow_. We need to talk!"

Jon sighed, pushing her away gently, the ache appearing for a bare second. "Sasha, I'm sorry, but I... I have things to do." He did not add that the "thing" was him texting Martin until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Sorry boss!" Tim called out, walking over, "If you don't come we'll invite Martin. And, not discounting your _crazy_ social life, I think that'd stop the 'other things' you mentioned."

_goddammit._

"Fine," Jon muttered with a glare. "But I'm holding that bargain against you for the future."

Tim raised his hands. "Not my idea! Blame Sash for this."

_"Tim!"_

\---

Jon tapped the table as Sasha and Tim slid in.

"So, Jon," Tim said with a wink, "How's Martin doing?"

Jon ignored the blush that definitely wasn't spreading up his cheeks. "I... I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't, Jon. Sure you don't."

"ANYWAY," Jon said, louder then strictly necessary, "Shall we get drinks?"

Tim and Sasha exchanged a look, before Tim nodded. "Yeah, I'll get some. Which ones?"

"Liquor for me. And, Jon?"

"I... I'm good, thank you."

Tim snorted into his hand, before muffling more giggles.

Jon stared at the table.

It was an interesting table, with the...

The tabley-ness.

_(jesus christ he was an idiot)_

"Right. So, boss, after specifically requesting we get drinks, you're getting nothing?"

"That... That is correct, yes."

"Cool! Just double-checking I wasn't hearing things." Tim gave some fingerguns. "Be back in a hot sec."

Sasha turned to Jon and raised her eyebrows.

Jon collapsed onto the table.

"Jon, I- you have it _bad_."

Jon had half a mind to say _Oh really? I didn't notice_ but instead, what came out was a moan of pain and embarrassment.

Sasha patted the back of his back, and Jon felt that weird ache again.

He'd been feeling it a lot, recently. Now that he was friends with his colleagues, he wasn't so opposed to the rare friendly touch, but...

That _feeling_ kept coming with it.

What was it?

"Jon? Are you okay?"

Jon shook the thoughts out of his head and sat up.

"Yes, I- I'm fine, Sasha. Just thinking."

Sasha gave a nod, and they were silent.

Well, except for the tension that Sasha was radiating with her glances at Jon every 2.3 seconds, wide eyes, and pure tension radiating from her.

_"Just say it Sasha."_

"whatareyougoingtodoaboutMartin?"

Jon narrowed his eyebrows at her. "Nothing, because I don't want to risk... whatever we have, currently."

That was... technically true, but it was also because Jon didn't want Martin to be unsafe. Martin didn't deserve someone who worked for an evil eldritch being (The assistant's current theory was that Elias was actually a 'crazy slime monster', description by Tim, using other's fears to feed itself. Jon didn't believe it, simply because Elias wouldn't be that good an actor), Martin deserved a _normal_ boyfriend who's everyday job _didn't_ include cataloguing people's worst experiences of their life.

Sasha groaned, thumping her head against the back of the seat. "TIM! OPERATION JON IS AN IDIOT."

"What the _hell_ does that mean-"

"ALREADY ON IT, SASH!" Tim yelled.

A couple of seconds later, Tim slid into the bar seat with his and Sasha's drinks.

Jon eyed him wearily. "You took far too long, considering you only had two beverages."

"Yeah, because I was there to send off a message. Guess who's coming to the Archives tomorrow?"

Jon's stomach sunk far, far down. _"Tim, no."_

Tim grinned.

_"Tim YES."_

\---

Martin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down on the train.

It'd be fine! All of it, it would be fine!

Martin vividly remembered conversation he had with Tim last night, and he scrolled down to double check the information about it.

**Tim "Stonks" Stoker: Ey marto, wanna come to the archives tmrw?  
**

**Martin Blackwood: yeah, definitely!**

**Martin Blackwood: is jon going to be there?**

**Martin Blackwood: if I can ask**

**Martin Blackwood: it's fine if he isn't**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: AHHSHDF don't worry he will be**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: he likes U back u know**

**Martin Blackwood: but what if he _doesn't?_**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: so done with both of u i cant-**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: Sasha says she's done as well**

**Martin Blackwood: well i dont care**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: i mean go u for saying that but could u have said that about like**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: any thing else?????**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: I need the pining to end its killllingg meeee**

**Martin Blackwood: you're not even the one pining Tim**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: EXACTLY**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: if im not even getting the worst how r u both surviving**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker: Alrighty marto be at the archives by 12:30 tmrw**

**Tim "stonks" Stoker:** **i gtg Jon's yelling at me for using my phone have fun pining & being gae**

**Martin Blackwood: wait WHAT DO YOU MEAN JONS YELLING**

**Martin Blackwood: IS HE WITH YOU**

**Martin Blackwood: TIM**

**Martin Blackwood: T I M**

Martin swallowed his anxiety, checking the time again.

It was 12:11. the train arrived at its spot in 3 minutes, and then it took about 7 to 9 minutes to walk.

He'd be perfectly on time- slightly early, but not enough that he stood out.

It'd be fine. 

He'd be fine.

\---

Everything was _not_ fine.

Martin had come back into the building, trying to find his way to the Archives, when Elias Bouchard appeared.

And, at the sight of Martin, he had begun to smirk.

It was _disgusting_.

"Ah, Mr... Blackwood, was it? You used to work here, correct?"

Martin bit back whatever half-assed "fuck you" he had begun to plot mentally and simply nodded his head.

"I heard your mother died. I am very sorry for your loss, Martin, especially since she had to be cremated instead of buried like she'd always wanted," Elias said with perfectly practiced fake sympathy. "Must've been a disappointment."

Martin was about to say something, either a "whatever" or a weak "thanks", when he realized something.

"How did you know about the cremation?"

Elias blinked. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I... I left before I learned how expensive burying her was," Martin said slowly, gathering more and more speed as he realized that _no_ , he _wasn't_ making something out of nothing, something _was_ wrong. "I only started to consider cremation the weekend after leaving. I remember because if I had stayed, I would've gathered money for burial. How'd you know about my _personal information?_ "

And with that, Elias Bouchard's face slipped off, replaced with something far uglier, and far, far more truthful.

"Alright. That's how we're doing this, then. I'll just use the information I had prepared back when you had first joined.

"Tell me, Martin, how did you excuse your mother all those years?"

Martin felt his pulse start to rapidly increase.

No, no no no no _no_ -

"I- she was _strong-willed_ -"

"And stubborn, and headstrong, and all of those things, yes, but that never quite explained her treatment of you, did it? You took care of her better than she did for you, Martin, for so many years, and, in the end, _she_ was the one rejecting your visits."

No, no Elias should shut up Elias should _shut up_ -

"Quite frankly, most people would take that as the breaking point, that plus the level of care she demanded you gave her, matched with her unwillingness to be kind for a single second. But not you. No, you _stuck with her_. Even though, throughout it all, you knew the simple truth."

Martin was hyperventilating, his eyes blurred with rage and pain and sadness and the words he already knew was coming being repeated over and over and over and over-

"Your mother just _hated_ you, Martin. No excuse, no 'tough love'. She simply despised you, down to her core. Not her fault, really. Because, do you know how you can finally see your deadbeat, abandoning dad's face, Martin, after all these years?"

Shut up, shut up shut up shut _up_ -

"Just look in a mirror. That's all you need to do. But, I don't think I've done _quite_ enough to illustrate my point. Do you want to see what she felt Martin?"

Elias pressed a single finger lightly to Martin's forehead, and-

weak child looks like his father going to be like him trying his best but not good enough nothing could be good enough he's his father again why won't he leave he's just like his father in _every single way_

And Martin cried.

Elias moved his finger, walking away without a glance back.

"Don't talk to any of the archival workstaff again, Martin. Not if you would like to avoid another ."

Elias entered his office, and Martin took his jacket and _fled_.

\---

Elias smiled, walking into his office.

The unknown variable had just been removed.

Now, just to clean up all the mess it had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......sorry.  
> this will be HEAVILY remedied with comfort, though. this is simply a means to the end.  
> https://ihateeliasbouchard.tumblr.com/post/640125307667562496/ihateeliasbouchard-id-an-anonymous-tumblr  
> re-doing the link bc we could all use more of it in our life  
> basic summary for the angst: Martin gets confronted by Elias, and it's essentially a copy of the events of 118, with elias making Martin see that his mother hated him, talking about his parental trauma, etc.   
> chapter- up tomorrow, day after, or maybe day after that?? unlikely but it may be a "past midnight for me" thing.  
> and THIS IS HAPPY ENDING I P R O M I S E


	7. Wow Elias, You're The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon looked out the window, and-
> 
> Was that... Martin?
> 
> _"MARTIN!"_ Jon banged on the glass window, causing Martin to jump.
> 
> Martin's face went through a slew of emotions when he saw Jon, which ended with resignedness, and he started to walk away.
> 
> Jon grit his teeth and opened the window.
> 
> "MARTIN!"
> 
> "Jesus, Jon!" Martin shook his head. "Why are you sticking your head out of a window?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst guys and ~~hello Jon. Apologies for the deception, but I rather wanted to make sure you started reading, so I thought it best not to announce myself-~~ and I PROMISE this chapter will be better.  
> somewhat.  
> mostly.  
> a bit.  
> also! I am so sorry for not having responded to most of the comments. I appreciate them incredibly, even if I never comment under them.  
> now, onto some more pain, but also crazy fluff AND Elias is sad and angry @ himself so that should even it out.  
> new TMA drop just reminded me how much i hate the man, even if it didn't include him.

Jon took a deep breath, walking out into the lobby to be ready for Martin.

He was at the perfect time- not too early, yet not too late to seem unprofessional.

But, just as he was about to step out, he heard Elias' voice.

_"I'm- i'm sorry?_

_""I... I left before I learned how expensive burying her was. I only started to consider cremation the weekend after leaving. I remember because if I had stayed, I would've gathered money for burial. How'd you know about my personal information?"_

Jon felt his eyes widen. Elias mysteriously knowing things wasn't too out of the norm, but who was the person who died? And why was Elias using his powers on Martin?

_"Alright. That's how we're doing this, then. I'll just use the information I had prepared back when you had first joined. Tell me, Martin, how did you excuse your mother all those years?"_

Jon stifled a gasp.

This... this seemed very personal.

He should leave.

But Jon couldn't move his feet.

So he heard.

All of it.

Well, almost all of it.

Because when Martin started to sob, when Martin started to cry out in real emotional pain, Jon fled.

He ran away as fast as he could, finally able to get his legs moving.

"Hey Jo-" Tim's smile fell off. "Woah, what happened?"

"M-Martin-he-Elias-" Jon could barely get the words out, his face streaming with silent tears, because _what were the words to use to describe this._

"Alright, boss, can I- can I give you a hug right now? You look like you need it."

Jon nodded mutely and Tim pulled him in.

Jon collapsed immediately, silently crying into Tim's chest.

Martin.

Oh god _Martin_.

Tim's embrace was centering, and all Jon could think about was how much he had missed having friends, how he missed having loving figures in his life.

And how much Martin deserved to have one, to have a _mom_ who would care for him instead of hate their _own child_.

"Can- Can you get Sasha inside?" Jon asked quietly, even though this hug was incredibly warm and Jon legitimately couldn't remember when he was held like this.

Tim nodded, walking out, leaving Jon aching slightly. "Yeah, sure." 

The weird aches Jon had gotten before were getting better, but they still existed.

Jon had tried researching, but when he saw the words _touch-starved_ appear on the screen, he'd slammed the computer shut.

Whatever. it didn't matter.

The problem... had faded.

Mostly.

While Tim was out, Jon looked out the window, and-

Was that... Martin?

_"MARTIN!"_ Jon banged on the glass window, causing Martin to jump.

Martin's face went through a slew of emotions when he saw Jon, which ended with resignedness, and he started to walk away.

Jon grit his teeth and opened the window.

"MARTIN!"

"Jesus, Jon!" Martin shook his head. "Why are you sticking your head out of a window?"

Jon flushed- he probably did look rather silly right now.

Oh god he was embarrassing himself in front of _Martin-_

Not the point right now, not the point.

"I just- I thought we were going to- I thought you were, you know, c-coming into the Archives to talk to Tim, Sasha and I."

Martin sighed. "I-I'm busy Jon."

"I assume such, as you're walking away from the Institute with no work items on you, in the opposite direction of your flat, where you would get them."

Martin's face fell into something unbearably soft. "You... you remembered where my flat was?"

Jon smiled, looking down. "I... yes, I did Martin. Of course I did."

"It..." Martin bit his lip, before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. I need to go."

Jon desperately wanted to say something, but if he wasn't careful, this tiny amount of progress would be deleted. "Right. Of course. Just- text me when you get to- to wherever, ok? I want to make sure you... you're safe."

"I... I will Jon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Martin walked away, glancing back at Jon every couple of feet.

Jon pretended not to notice, but his heart broke every extra second.

The door to his office opened.

"Right, got Sasha. What's going on?"

Jon sighed. "You- you both might want to sit down."

They both tensed up slightly, but obliged.

"Right. So, you know how-" Jon stopped, before starting again. "Martin. He... he was in the lobby when Elias approached him. Elias... knew some information about the burial of Martin's mother for no reason, so Martin questioned him, and then..." Jon swallowed. "Well, apparently Martin's mother rather hated her son, according to Elias. And Martin's reaction."

Sasha gasped slightly while Tim's face darkened.

"So... we know Elias is evil now?" Tim muttered.

Jon nodded. "Y-yes, we do. But I... I don't think we should do anything yet. He used... he used supernatural means to do this, and if we don't know how he got those- powers, I'll call them, then I don't think we can do anything to stop him."

Tim nodded, and his face softened a bit. "Right. So, what should we do?"

"Help Martin," Jon said firmly. "You two should go and-"

Sasha held up her hand. "Jon, don't you think _you_ should go?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, giving a sigh. "I... I thought about it, but I happened to see Martin while he walked out of the Institute. I don't think it'd be wise for me to push any more."

"Alright. We'll go then."

\---

Martin swore there was a fog, following him around London.

But that didn't make _sense_ \- London was foggy, as a place, so it was just that everywhere was foggy, and he was making up the way the fog seemed to curl inwards towards him.

Nevermind that before he had seen Elias it had been the sunniest day in London since that week in July.

_"Next stop is Southernbury and Ashton road. Please stand away from the opening and closing doors."_

Martin stood up, walking through the doors on autopilot.

He hadn't felt like this...

God, he hadn't felt like this since he visited his mum.

His _mum._

Did- did the fog thicken?

Whatever. Martin was just seeing things.

Stupid, silly Martin, who sees things and can't keep a single _goddamn thing_ straight in his head.

Martin, who could never be loved by his mom, Martin, who is busy pining over a man who probably hates him now after that stunt he pulled outside the window.

Ridiculous, time-wasting, unhelpful, annoying, weak, unimportant-

"Martin? It's me, Sasha, with Tim."

Martin's head snapped around to see both of the archival assistants, his friends, somehow walking through the retreating fog.

"T-Tim. S..Sasha."

Tim gave a grin. "Hey marto. You didn't show up at the Archive, so we came to look for you."

Martin felt his heart soften at that.

Of course. He was being obsessive to think he had no friends.

He was purposefully lowering himself to get pity, reducing himself so his stupid brain would pity him unfairly, so his ego would be overly boosted, Martin was-

Tim put his hand on Martin's shoulder, stopping his brain.

Had Martin been this cold the entire time?

"Martin, are you ok?" 

Martin shook his head and gave a smile. "I-I'm fine, don't worry. I'll leave now, don't want to be a burden. You guys can go back- sorry about this."

Sasha and Tim exchanged a look, before Sasha nodded. "Alright."

Martin sighed, but he didn't know if it was from relief or sadness. "Ok. Got it."

Martin started to walk away, and-

And Sasha and Tim were walking with him.

Martin blinked. "I- I said you guys could leave."

"Yeah," Sasha said with a smile. " _could_. And we don't want to, Martin."

Martin felt his lip start to tremble. "O-oh. If- maybe we could go out for drinks instead?"

"Martin." Tim looked at him, serious with only a hint of joking in his eyes. "You are a _genius_."

And even though Martin knew it was a joke, his heart still swelled, and the fog retreated.

\---

Elias took out an entire bottle of alcohol, aged for 105 years old no less, and chugged it straight.

" _Peter._ You PROMISED."

Peter Lukas appeared, shrugging. "I said I'd _try_ , Elias. And I _did._ Not my fault your own employees got in the way."

Elias glared, drinking another swig.

200 years.

For _this_.

He needed more alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias doesn't deserve any happiness ever.  
> i am the meme "fuck you my child is fine" "your child kins x" except i'm the child and the person I kin is Martin Blackwood.  
> also jon.  
> self projection babey.  
> anyways, I think i finally have a schedule- updated every other day! idk how much longer this will be going on tho, but at least I figured out a schedule at some point!  
> Hope y'all like the update!


	8. Jon And Martin Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, Jon, look at those statements. They are important for your job, and if you don't finish them you can't go and see Marti-
> 
> OH COME ON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning note: I didn't even double check for spelling errors so this, as of publishing, is going to be INCREDIBLY SHITTY. i'll edit it later I promise, and i'll say when i do here.  
>  **I have given small edits WOOO**  
>  But here it is! the chapter we've been waiting for!  
> kind of!!  
> somewhat!!!  
> I think I may have updated late, but the days have really been blurring together cuz of quarantine and that, so I apologize if I have.  
> but, onto a very important chapter.

Jon tapped his pencil furiously instead of checking his phone.

Again.

Right, Jon, look at those statements. They are _important_ for your job, and if you don't finish them you can't go and see Marti-

OH COME ON.

Jon groaned, his face falling into his hands.

Four hours. That's all he needed to do. Focus on work for four hours.

But apparently, Jon couldn't even do that.

Maybe, Jon reasoned, it'd be smarter if he _did_ look at his phone. Then he wouldn't want to check again, and he could focus.

See? It was perfectly logical for him to check his phone again.

Definitely!

Cautiously, Jon picked up his phone and clicked it on.

**1:07 PM**

**FIVE NOTIFICATIONS**

**From Martin Blackwood:**

**hey tim and sasha came to talk to me so we're out for drinks**

**From Martin Blackwood:**

**Do u want to join?**

**From Martin Blackwood:**

**only if ur able to of course**

**From Martin Blackwood:**

**I know tim and sash should be at work but maybe u could also leave??? to spite elias???**

**From Martin Blackwood:  
text if coming**

Jon felt his mouth curl into a soft smile.

Tim and Sasha had done _very_ well, taking Martin somewhere public.

They should be at work, of course, but...

After what Elias had done to Martin, Jon had found that most of his respect had fallen away.

So, maybe, he should just...

Jon got up and took his coat, opening his phone one more time.

**Jonathan Sims: I'm coming Martin.**

**Martin Blackwood is typing...**

**Martin Blackwood: yay!**

**Martin Blackwood: we're at the same pub from the first time we saw each other**

Huh. They'd only seen each other three times, including the window encounter.

Warmth settled in Jon's stomach and he decided to ignore how that had only appeared after thinking about seeing Martin in person.

Jon started to walk out the Institute, putting on his coat with a small smile on his face.

"Jon. Where are you going?"

The smile slipped off.

Jon turned around to see a disapproving Elias.

"I-I'm going out to meet with some friends."

Elias' face darkened. "Jon, I need you _here_ , working."

"I can't work properly if I don't have my assistants, Elias. I'm meeting with them and then bringing them here." Wasn't completely true, but that didn't matter.

"Hm," Elias said with barely narrowed eyes. "Fine. But if you aren't here in the next 2 hours there _will_ be repercussions."

Jon swallowed his nervousness at the thought of what Elias could do to him. "R-right. Got it."

And then Jon walked out.

\---

Sasha had few regrets in her life.

One of them, however, was introducing Martin K. Blackwood to Jonathan "spooky-hating" Sims.

Why?

Because they were both _insufferable_ with their pining.

"And I just-" Martin sighed heavily as Sasha downed another cup of alcohol. "I really like him! And I don't know what to do!"

Sasha made direct eye contact. "Ask. Him. Out."

"But what if-"

Tim groaned. "He _does_ like you Martin. He's told us."

Martin gnawed on his lip. "Ok, but does he _like_ like me, or just, like me?"

_GODDAMMIT._

Now _both_ Sasha and Tim groaned in unison, and the door opened.

"What?" Jon said as he slid into the booth. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sasha shook his head. This man had so much anxiety, how did he function? "No, of course not Jon. We were just upset because MARTIN won't DO SOMETHING." 

"It's heartbreaking, that's what." Tim clutched his heart dramatically. "Martin, you need to say. it."

Jon's eyebrows started to furrow. "Say what?"

"nOTHING!" Martin squeaked. "Absolutely _nothing_. Sasha, Tim, could we _talk about something else?_ _"_

Martin at least deserved some kindness. "Alright, fine. Tim, talk about that cop you tricked into not arresting you."

Tim's eyes started to sparkle and he launched into his recounting of his tale, which was, somehow, seven times more dramatic than when he first told Sasha about it.

The man was an absolute _madlad_ , honestly.

Throughout the entire time, however, Jon was looking at Martin, his head slightly tilted, mouth barely open with a smile.

Sasha rolled his eyes.

This was getting taken cared of _now_.

"and I then told him that his eyes were very pretty, which was, sadly, not a lie, and- Wait, Sash, where're you going?"

Sasha had started to drag Jon out of the booth with her. "Oh, just to talk to Jon! About something!" She gave the best smile she could.

Tim slowly nodded before throwing some thumbs-up. "Right. So, Marto, as I was saying..."

His voice trailed out as Sasha (And Jon, but that was because he was being dragged) made their way outside the pub into an alleyway. 

Jon glared at her. "You could've _asked_."

Sasha dusted herself off. "Well, you might've said no. Also, this drew less attention."

"Oh definitely, you trailing me across the floor out of the pub was _far_ less eye-catching then-"

"Alright alright, you made your point. Now time for mine- _ASK OUT MARTIN._ "

Jon started to scratch the back of my neck. "I... I may be thinking about it."

"O...oh. Really? I thought you were still being an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

Jon sighed. "I... no, I suppose not. He... he does like me, right?"

Sasha gave a soft smile. "Of course Jon. He wouldn't look at you like THAT if he didn't."

"A-alright. But before I can do that, he needs to know everything."

"Everything? What do you mean, every-" Sasha said before Jon dragged _her_ out back into the booth.

"You just want revenge, don't you?" She muttered to him.

Jon smiled the slightest bit. "Maybe."

The two sat back into the booth.

Martin's eyes widened into visible relief. "Erm, Tim, they're back."

"oh? I guess i'll stop talking then. Don't look so happy!"

Martin visibly bit back a grin. "I'm... i'm not."

Jon started to smile as well.

They were so in love.

It was sickening.

"Yes, you are Martin," Sasha said, "But you have every right to be."

Tim glared, but no real anger was on his face. "Sash, you wound me. My heart- forever broken."

"Aw, I'm sorry Tim. That this didn't happen sooner."

"SASH!"

Sasha laughed as Tim's indignant face looked at her with a smile.

"Is... is it always like this?" Martin whispered to Jon.

Jon nodded solemnly. "Yes, somehow. I honestly don't understand how their friendship functions."

Tim raised his eyebrow. "This from someone who can't ask out a person who likes him _back_?"

"W-what?" Martin stuttered out.

Jon started to flush. "Well, I... It-do you- the thing, the thing is-" Jon sighed and his head hit the back of the booth.

Martin put his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Jon, you don't have to-"

"Ithinkyoursmileisreallypretty."

Martin froze. "W-what?"

Jon's face was only dark, dark red now. "I... your... smile. It-it's cute. Like... quite like the rest of you."

"Oh. Well, would you- go out. Would you like to go out?"

Jon softly smiled. "Yes Martin, I would."

"OH THANK GOD."

Martin and Jon jumped. "Wh-what do you mean Sasha?"

"You two have been endlessly pining for _weeks,"_ Tim said with a roll of his eyes. "If this hadn't happened Sash and I might've burst."

"R-right. Cool. So, Jon, when do you-"

Jon bit his lip. "Martin, I _would_ like to go out, yes, but... you deserve all the information first."

Martin frowned. "About what?"

"I... My job, _our_ job if I include Tim and Sasha, is... more extreme than I think you or I know. I need you to see it up close before we start to do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND BUM BUM BUUUUMMM  
> but the confession!! it happened!! WOOOOO  
> we're approaching the end of this my bros/sis/people of other gender(s).  
> hope this was ok considering I made this with so so sO little sleep and no editing !!


	9. Guess Who Works For An Immortal Eye Stealing Twink?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is heavy emphasis on not beta read FYI proceed with caution.  
> Alrighty I meant to update this like 3 days ago but I had to keep on rewriting the chapter because I HATED IT.  
> So I am sorry.  
> Also, we're just going to assume a lot of things in this chapter but it's f i n e.  
> Also this episode. I've been stabbed. in the heart. AAAAA-  
> LETS DO THIS

Elias gave a deep sigh, averting his Eyes as Jon and Sasha walked out of the meager little pub they were in.

The only thing they seemed to be doing was _bonding_ , as a _team_ , and he couldn't afford to waste his precious time planning on seeing their petty drama.

Whatever. He'd just have to find a different way to isolate them, as both Peter and threats had been useless.

Hm. Just maybe...

yes, _that_ was the answer.

Elias Bouchard got up out of his office and left to get a trap ready, his eyes only focused on the future.

Not the Institute.

\---

Funnily enough, 7 minutes later, while Elias was still out, the archival team and Martin walked into the Institute.

"So..." Martin said, trying to quell his anxiety, "What are we looking for?"

Jon rooted through some boxes while Sasha and Tim did the same but for the mismanaged file cabinets. "Oh, just an unrecorded statement I had marked."

"Right." Martin didn't know what was so bad about Jon's job, but he was curious enough now. "For an archivist, Jon, you're surprisingly messy."

Jon blushed deeply. "I- Yes, I suppose I am."

"And _that's_ why Sash should've been archivist."

"Yeah, I should've."

"but, why not?" Martin asked.

Sasha glowered. " _Elias,_ that's why."

Oh.

Fuck.

Elias.

Martin felt his gut swoop like it had earlier, and he shouldn't have come, should he? It was a bad idea, all of it, a stupid idea from-

"Aha!" Tim pulled out a statement triumphantly. "Found it boss!"

Martin's brain stopped in its tracks at the sound of Tim's shout.

Jon gave a satisfied nod. "Thank you Tim. Martin, I just... I want you to listen to me read it, if that's quite alright. Outside of the door- I'll leave it open so you can hear. Tim, Sasha... you may benefit from this as well."

"Got it," Sasha said before frowning. "Why can't we just stay?"

"I... I just... I know I couldn't start the statement if you were there, watching me. _You_ aren't supposed to be watching _me_."

Martin swore there was an emphasis on who was doing the looking, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"Rrrright," Tim said with raised eyebrows. "Not spooky at all. We'll just leave it to you, then."

Tim, Sasha, and Martin all walked out and mostly closed the door, leaving a gap to hear Jon.

And then, Jon started.

"Statement of Rosa Meyer, concerning a persistent feeling of being watched. Original statement given July 12, 1972. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London.

Statement begins."

\---

Jon felt the words fall out of him as he read the paper, his eyes completely separate from his own mind.

He was being Watched.

He knew it.

And he also knew that the Watcher didn't let others watch it- the Watcher watched others.

How he knew this, he didn't know.

And he hoped that he never would.

But, all there was right now were the words of Rosa Meyer, the words that he could say before he read them somehow, and the fear those words had.

Why was the second so much more important?

\---

As Jon talked, Martin felt something crawl up his spine.

He... he wasn't just reading off a statement.

His accents, the way he spoke was as if he was reliving the statements himself, the fear they gave.

Oh god.

As the statement ended, Jon gave sigh.

"Right. Statement Ends. More information about this should be added to this tape."

The tape clicked off, and Jon got up.

Jon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I... that seems to be a real statement. And I think that, that whatever was involved with that feeling of being seen has its hands in the institute."

Martin felt the pieces click into place. "That feeling you guys have been talking about. And that- and that I have right now."

"Yes. That. Tim, Sasha, are you alright?"

They were both slightly too still.

"I... Jon, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm _happy_ I wasn't Archivist," Sasha said with a laugh.

Jon smiled slightly, and Martin's stomach did a little flip. "This job does seem to be far worse than the description, so."

"You got that right boss."

They were silent for a second, the group pondering on what had just happened, before Martin found a question rise to his brain.

"Why'd you need to show me that?"

Jon's eyes slightly widened. "Well, I- It seems I am probably involved with a... very powerful paranormal being, so I thought you should know before you... you considered..."

This stupid, stupid man.

"Jon," Martin said, taking Jon's hands before he could stop himself, "thank you, but I honestly don't care. Either way, I'm going to be involved with... _this_ since Sasha and Tim are my friends. And if I can- you know, date you, that... that'd be nice."

"oh." Jon's _oh_ was very quiet, but the tone of it spoke volumes, along with the soft smile. "I... I see."

Jon looked up, his eyes vulnerable.

"May I- Can I kiss you?"

Martin felt his brain shortcircuit.

"I- uh- Yes! yes, you definitely can, if you want to of course, and-"

but, thankfully, before he could continue, Jon pressed his lips against Martin, and it was slightly chapped and awkward but it was him and _Jon_ kissing, so it was perfect.

"AHEM."

Oh fuck Sasha and Tim-

Jon and Martin sprung apart, their hands still barely linked.

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "While that was _very_ sweet, Tim and I noticed something."

Jon tilted his head slightly. "oh?"

"Elias is out of his office," Tim said with a grin. "And I think that we should use this amazing opportunity to fuck with his stuff. But, only if our boss agrees, of course."

Jon sighed deeply, his mouth twitching into a smile. "Well, Tim, officially I must say no. Unofficially... go for it."

"Wait, seriously?"

Jon nodded. "Seriously."

Tim's face split into a huge grin. " _Alright_."

They walked into the office, taking stock of it.

The room had a couple of portraits, all which stared weirdly intensely for unmoving paintings, a framed tape, a couple of photos of a dock, a library, a tunnel leading to somewhere, and, most importantly, Elias' laptop.

It was new, sleek and shiny with the highest frame rate available.

Also, unlocked.

Martin knew he shouldn't take this much happiness from the idea of annoying someone, but Elias had-

Elias had...

Nope, not focusing on that now.

Martin shook his head slightly, trying to zone in on reality.

Currently, Sasha was sitting at the computer, browsing through Elias' files.

"Right, ok. We have 'previous archivists', ooh, something called 'divorces 1-3'... 'divorces 3-7'.... oh god, a new file called 'divorces 8-?'- who is he _married_ to? Or divorced from, I guess."

Tim cackled while Jon laughed, slightly, and Martin found himself squeezing Jon's hand.

Jon stiffened slightly, but then squeezed back.

"Ok, found something _officially_ disturbing. This file is just called, 'records of previous eyes/end of word monologue'."

Martin felt his brain stop again, but in a bad way this time.

Records of WHAT.

Tim shook his head. "No, can't be. Lemme take a look."

Sasha got out of the chair, sighing. "Apparently Elias may _actually be_ a serial killer. And crazy."

"Sasha, you just misread it, I pro- oh FUCK it's actually called it."

Martin barely kept in his laughter. "OPEN THE FILE!"

Tim clicked the mouse twice, opened his mouth to read the note, before his jaw fell slack and eyes filled with fear.

Martin felt his heart start to pound. "Tim, what is-"

"You... you should all see this," Tim said slowly. "But not Jon. I... This has a statement he's supposed to read, and I don't think he should."

Jon clenched his jaw ever so slightly, but he nodded.

Sasha and Martin turned their gaze to the computer.

**Eyes I have stolen:**

**\- Barnabus Bennett's**

**\- James Wright's**

**\- Tim Stoker (potential future if things go wrong?)**

**\- all others have rotted away, but your total count is 34 eye pairs. Continue the good work.**

**Ending monologue for apocalypse trigger if Jon doesn't join forces**

**Hello Jon, apologies for this (replace with deception? only monologue u get so), but I wanted to make sure you started reading, so I thought it smart not to announce myself. After all, you have those damned morals that get in the way, so I assumed this was the best- and only- way for my grand plan to finally reach its culmination.**

**I’m assuming you’re alone; you always did prefer to read your statements in private. I wouldn’t try to stop reading; there’s every likelihood you’ll just hurt yourself. After all, you feed these statements to the eye now, and I don't think it would be forgiving of you taking away the meal it had anticipated for so, _so_ long. just listen.**

**Now, shall we turn the page and try again?**

**Statement of Jonah Magnus regarding Jonathan Sims, The Archivist.**

**Statement begins.**

Martin felt the world stop, again, for the third time, but this was different.

"Jon... what do you know about Jonah Magnus?" Sasha said, staring at the screen.

Jon shrugged, still gazing out the window. "He founded this Institute, seemed to have been very interested in cataloguing all the fears. Why do you ask?"

"And... what do you know about Elias Bouchard?"

Jon froze. "He's the head of the Institute, currently, but besides that, what does he have to do with Jonah Magnus?"

"Boss, sorry to tell you, but I think the two aren't quite as unrelated as we'd like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this poorly written? yes.  
> is the plot weirdly paced? yes.  
> Do I care enough to change it?  
> No.  
> also ELIAS WOULD TOTALLY HAVE THAT AS A COMPUTER THING HE'S A BASIC STUPID BITCH OK  
> HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS! next chapter up... in at least a week.


	10. Well This Job Is The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jon, remember Mr. Spider?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheh NEW CHAPTER AND I AM EXCITED.  
> VERY.  
> EXCITED.  
> LETS DO THIS  
> and I don't know how but i may publish two chapters in two days guys WOOO I AM PUMPED FOR THIS FIC  
> CW: elias brings up trauma, talks of lack of parental love, talk of emotional neglect I think?  
> lots of angst.

Elias smiled to himself as he walked back into the Institute, gripping the book, letting the feeling of being watched wash over him.

That meeting had gone _very_ well.

He should have Jon back on track in about... hm, seven to ten minutes.

Now, just to talk to the soon-to-be Archivist.

Elias walked into the Archives, and used his Eyes to find Jon.

Eugh. He was talking with his friends.

" _And I just think- Nevermind, I think Elias is back."_

_"Yeah, I can feel that spooky watching thing again."_

_"Tim, don't call it spooky-"  
_

_"Tim can call it whatever he wants Jon."_

_"Martin, please tell me you're on my side."_

_"Of course I am Jon. But... spooky is a good word."  
_

_"MARTIN."_

_"What?!"_

"Ahem."

The archival crew whipped their heads around to Elias, their faces all falling into various states of disgust and hate.

Good.

Elias gave as bland a smile he could. "Jon, may I speak to you privately?"

Jon nodded tensely, walking robotically with Elias to his office.

Elias shut the door behind them.

"Right, Jon," Elias said as he slid into his seat and turned on his computer. "I've noticed you haven't been recording statements."

"Well, Elias, the job of an archivist is to place them in the right places, not record the statements-"

"Jon." Elias raised a hand. "You and I _both_ know this job isn't exactly... normal. That includes what's necessary for archiving."

"Yes, I know, but I don't see how recording statements will change anyth-"

Elias huffed slightly. He wished his blackmail could be used later.

"Remember Mr. Spider Jonathan?"

Jon stopped, frozen, his eyes wide in fear. "I-I'm sorr-"

"Mr. Spider. That book you found as a child."

Jon didn't speak, so Elias got up, perusing through his books, pretending the one in his hand hadn't just been procured.

"Your poor grandmother, honestly. After watching her child die, her only one, she has to take care of yet _another_ one, one she simply didn't want. And it certainly wasn't good for you- how often did you feel loved by her, again? Not often at all. Not good for a child."

"You-"

"She did love you, of course, but... in the vaguest term of the word. She didn't _care_ for you, her world wouldn't collapse if you died. She loved her son's child, but not _you_. Not Jonathan. Not her fault though. She tried, but you weren't the easiest to love, Jon." Elias gave a chuckle. "You still aren't, what with your want to push others away for no good reason. Not including your- _acquaintances_ here, the only person you've ever opened up to was Georgie, and look how that turned out. But your grandmother tried her best, and that's what matters, right? Not the fact that she gave you a Leitner?"

Jon didn't move.

Elias grinned.

"That's what you've told yourself all these years, of course, but we both know that's a lie. Tell me, Jonathan, when you first picked up this book-" Elias held up A Guest For Mr. Spider and Jonathan fell back a step, trembling and white. "-You felt it, didn't you? The disturbing pull of your fingers, forcing you to open the pages. You felt that because you were _chosen_ to be a Guest for Mr. Spider, Jon, or at least to get another child to fall for it. That bully, what was his name? Maybe that was what Mr. Spider wanted all along. But it honestly doesn't matter; he was just a kid, killed because of _your mistakes_."

Elias spit the last part out, because Jonathan needed to believe this.

He needed to Know it.

"Anyways, because the book wanted you to open it, you felt that pull. But... you can still sense it now, can't you? You don't feel it, per se, but you know it's there. I do too, surprisingly enough. You _feel_ the strings attached to another man brush against you, and you instantly know that anyone opening it will be doomed.

So did your grandmother."

Jon was now blinking rapidly, his eyes tearing up.

"Well, that _may_ be a bit of an over exaggeration. She didn't know you would be scarred for life, of course- she couldn't have. But she felt that same unease, that same brush of strings as you and I do now, yet she still gave you the damn book. Ever wondered why?"

Jon jerked slightly backward, but Elias had closed the door earlier, so he just thumped against it.

Elias gave a sigh, flipping through the book.

One of the web's best, honestly. 

"Because she simply didn't care enough. To her, you were her grandson, Jonathan, who couldn't seem to sit still for more than a second, constantly burdening her and reminding her of her dead son. Jonathan, the child who she couldn't seem to love no matter how hard she tried. Jonathan, the little brat who, after reading whatever the hell this book was, might just _leave her be._ "

Do you remember the book? I thought not. Let me recount a passage for you." Elias cleared his throat. "‘KNOCK KNOCK. WHO IS IT, MR. SPIDER?’ the book asks. The door opens, and behind it, there is a fly in ill-fitting overalls with his supposed son, also wearing that clothing. They're both crying. ‘IT’S MR. HORSE,' the book says, 'AND HE’S BROUGHT YOU HIS SON’. There is a close-up of that poor child fly, his tears ever more visible. And then, on the next page- ‘MR. SPIDER WANTS MORE.’"

Elias shut the book, placing it down.

"You know what this book does, I know you do. You know it's paranormal. And, I think you also know that this Institute follows along the lines of... having special powers, shall we say. They aren't the same, the Institute and this book, but they have a similarity- they both. want. more." Elias looked up at Jon, who was trembling, crying, pale and broken all throughout. "And do you know how the Institute gets its... food, we shall say?"

Jon's head twitched to shake no.

"By those statements. The real ones. So, unless you want to end up like poor Mr. Horse's son- or, god forbid, one of your assistants- you are going to record. These. Statements. Do you understand Jon?"

Jon nodded.

Elias smiled.

"Good. And if you don't happen to care about either you or your acquaintances dying, Jon, I _promise_ you, there are other... worse methods I could use."

Jon stood completely still.

"You may leave. And, close the door on your way out."

Jon flew the door open, fleeing out, his choked sobs heard for a second before the door was slammed shut.

Elias gave a deep sigh, opening his computer again.

That had gone _very_ well.

\---

Jon ran.

Jon ran and ran and ran and _ran_ away from Elias, away from Jonah, away from the damned book and-

Into Martin's arms.

Martin both tensed up and softened, Jon falling into him.

"J-Jon? What happened?"

"I..." Jon couldn't get the words out, not while the words replayed in his head, over and over and over. " _Elias_."

Martin gasped quietly. 

"Fuck, jon, that's- Sash and I want to- hell, I've never been good at this. Sash?"

"What Tim _meant_ to say was that... we want to help, I guess. Not very good at this either."

Jon nodded slowly, before sitting up, his eyes red rimmed.

"We're killing Jonah," he growled. "No matter what it takes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps roof of Jon and Martin* these bad boys can fit so much trauma and self projection in them---  
> Also I had intended this fic to be just fluff but,,,, I guess we're here now.  
> I do think we're approaching the end though, in like... another 4ish chapters? so there shouldn't be much more angst.  
> in the meantime, enjoy this idea i came up with!


	11. The learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are SO CLOSE TO THE END MOTHERTRUCKERS. I PREDICT THREE TO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. LETS GOOO  
> i am CELEBRATING the 100 kudoses THANK YOU SO MUCHHHH y'all are amazing  
> alright LETS. DO. THIS.  
> I didn't edit this really well FYI So i might edit it again.  
> but besides that, enjoy!

Elias left the building a couple of seconds after Jon fled, A Guest For Mr. Spider in hand.

He didn't want the Web to have an additional string on him, after all- getting rid of this book was probably for the best.

* * *

Jon stayed in Martin's arms for a couple minutes while Tim and Sasha organized the statements.

He should be helping them, but...

Martin's arms were just so _warm._ And _cozy_.

Martin was rather warm and cozy, most of the time. He was more than that, though- quite smart when he thought about it, and he had a mean streak once you edged it out of him well enough.

For example, Martin was currently listing different ways to murder and/or piss off Elias.

"Like I said Jon, if we removed Jonah's eyes that might _work_ \- OR burning the statements! That should help, right? It-"

At that moment, Jon pressed his lips to Martin again, hoping they weren't too salty from the crying.

It was... nice.

Really, _really_ nice.

When Jon broke, he smiled at Martin.

"Martin, how long have you been thinking this up?"

Martin flushed slightly and started to rub the back of his neck. "I- not _that_ long!"

Jon raised an eyebrow.

" _Alright_. Since I first met him."

Jon burst out laughing. 

"Don't laugh!" Martin huffed. "He was a right prick, ok? He told me my tea didn't taste good, and my tea _always_ tastes good. Right?"

Jon hid another smile, nodding. "Martin, even if the world ended, your tea would still taste good."

Martin brightened at that and _god_ Jon was still smitten. "T-thanks. Nice to be confirmed, I guess."

Jon shifted so he was leaning against Martin's left arm, his face looking up at Martin's.

"Martin... your mum."

Martin stiffened.

"I- I accidentally overheard most of it."

Martin was silent.

"Martin, are you-"

"How much."

"I... until you started to cry. I left then."

"Right."

"...I'm _sorry_ , I just- I was stuck, I couldn't move-"

"Jon, it's fine, I-"

"Martin, look at me." Jon guided Martin's face to his, looking at him. "It _wasn't_. That was clearly very personal and you should've been the one to tell me anything related to that."

Martin's face softened into a wearier version of the one before, but a lighter one as well. "T...thanks Jon. If I can ask, what did Elias say to you?"

"It was about Mr. Spider."

Martin frowned. "Who?"

oh my god.

"I've never told you, have I?"

Martin shook his head.

"Well, I may cry a bit more during this, but you deserve to hear it. So, basically..."

* * *

Tim flipped through the statements, the _very_ _important statements_ which he should _definitely be paying attention to-_

ah fuck it.

"SASHA," he yelled. "IS ELIAS HERE?"

Sasha stuck her head out of a corridor. "Hm. I don't feel the watching feeling as strongly, so I don't think so?"

"That's what I thought." Tim hopped over a strewn pile of files, gesturing for Sasha to follow. "Back to his office?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Tim got a stick note, wrote Jon an explanation, stuck it on the nearest wall, before slipping out with Sasha.

While on their way across the hall, Tim glanced over to see Jon and Martin, in a couples embrace.

Tim didn't like _that_.

"God," Tim said with a groan, "They're so... _in love_."

Sasha giggled. "Is that envy Mr. Stoker?"

Tim placed a hand on his heart, mocking offense. "Sasha. How _dare_ you, I am, and will be, forever, a bachelor."

"Sure Tim. As if you aren't even _more_ of a sap than Martin."

Tim felt his cheeks color, which wasn't fair because she wasn't right!

Well she was, but she couldn't know that!

"Wha-That's literally impossible. _No one_ is sappier than Martin." Tim opened the office door, giving a second glance, before stepping in.

He rubbed his hands together. "Alrighty. What should we loot, Sash?"

"Hm... move everything barely around on his desk _and_ desktop."

"DEVIOUS. _I love it_."

* * *

By the end, Jon was leaking tears and shaking slightly, but he had gotten the words out.

He... had to.

Elias didn't deserve to be the one to know the entire story. Tim and Sasha already had, and Martin deserved that as well.

Martin wrapped Jon in another hug, and Jon leant in.

It was weird, being hugged.

That weird feeling he had been getting a lot _had_ faded, but... still.

He caved into the hug, trying to let it overtake him.

"So that's why Tim and Sasha didn't want you to talk about spiders."

Jon felt himself let out a shaky laugh. "Yes, it was. They-they didn't know quite why I hated them so much, but nevertheless... because of that, that _incident_ , I've never liked them."

"I can imagine." Martin parted and gave a smile with shining eyes. "Do you want to check up on Tim and Sasha?"

Jon nodded. "Probably would be smart."

They walked, holding hands, into the archive and-

" _goddammit Tim and Sasha_."

Martin turned to Jon. "What is it?"

Jon lifted up the sticky note.

**_Hey boss!_ **

**_we're visiting elias' office so we can fuck shit up there_ **

**_Join if you want!_ **

**_:)_ **

Martin bit his lip, snorting.

"Martin, don't you _dare_ laugh."

Martin burst out laughing.

" _MARTIN."_

"I'M SORRY JON, IT'S JUST- you have an evil EYE STEALING IMMORTAL and your boss and you guys just-" he gestured wildly- "Decide to trash his office? It's.... it's _hilarious_."

Jon frowned. "I mean... from _that_ perspective, yes, but it's _unprofessional_ for them-"

"Jon." Martin took his hands, and Jon felt himself latch onto the hands as if they were his anchor. "If your boss is evil, I don't think you need to be professional."

Jon shrugged. "You... you might be right."

"Good. Now, to Elias' office?"

Jon nodded slowly. "yes, but I will not participate. At first."

"Of course Jon, of course."

* * *

Tim and Sasha had finished their _glorious mission,_ and were now looking for other ways to make Jonah's life pure shit.

"Hm." Sasha glanced up at the framed tape. "What about that? Replace it with a new one?"

Tim thought for a second. Normally, he'd say only weirdos and freaks would know the difference between two tapes without playing them so they shouldn't do it, but really, if you steal eyes, you can't get any weirder.

"Let's do it," he said with a grin.

Sasha nodded, an identical smile on her face, and quickly opened the case.

It was unlocked.

THANK FUCK.

She took the tape, and handed it to Tim who gently placed it on the ground to stomp on.

However, she grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Hang on- what if we find _blackmail_ there?"

"Sasha... have I ever told you that you're a genius?"

"Not nearly enough. Let's take the tape player from his desk and play it."

Tim nodded and inserted the tape, before placing it down so he could sit on the floor across from it.

But, before he could start it, Jon and Martin walked into the room, Jon with a slight frown on his face.

"Tim, Sasha, this wasn't a very sma- what are you two doing?"

Tim gave a wave. "Hey boss! Listening to the tape Jonah has framed. Wanna join?"

Jon paused, before glancing at Martin.

Martin shrugged.

"Alright."

Sasha grinned. "THANK YOU JON," she said like a 5th grader being required to thank the visitor of the classroom.

Jon waved his hand. "Yes, no problem. Just play it, please."

Tim clicked the button.

Gertrude's voice spoke out of it.

_"Right. If you’re listening to this, then it is likely that – No. Let’s not beat around the bush. If you’re listening to this, it means I’m dead."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Jon and Martin can communicate healthily and they're fine and THEY'RE OK GOT IT-  
> (I should really tag this ooc shouldn't I)  
> also the TMA vague tag has me,,,, very scared.  
> ALSO kermit elias. if you don't know of this amazing thing, search it up on tiktok. It's.... it's beautiful.  
> To elaborate on why I think Elias is so unconcerned abt his stuff- outside of the institute, he's a MaSTeR PLaNneR or whatever, but inside the institute is kind of a metaphorical blind spot, as he thinks he's untouchable there, which is mostly true. He also has a _huge_ amount of pride so I think him admitting shit could happen to him in there would damage it, and rn in this fic, he's not doing so poorly that he'd lock it out of fear but he's not doing so well that he's able to sacrifice a tiny part of his pride.  
> alright end of explanation NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT DAY AFTER TOMORROW?? MAYBE??? depends on my emotional damage from tomorrow's episode  
> can't wait for the next episode tho!


	12. The lighter, the web, and the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how long this took! GUESS WHO'S HAVING A GENDER CRISIS????  
> but anygays, I hope this fulfills y'alls hopes for murdering elias, sadly only figuratively.  
> and guESS WHAT??? at most, three more chapters!!! woo!!  
> hope you guys enjoy it!  
> also I haven't EDITED THIS AT ALL SO I'LL PUT SOMETHING HERE ONCE I HAVE

Jon didn't know what to say.

Literally. He literally had no idea what to say, because _what._

"I need a smoke," Jon announced to the air. "Just-"

Just. Just just just.

Jon stood up, on autopilot, and walked outside.

It was a slightly cool day, the wind rustling his clothing.

He rustled through his pockets, hoping in vain for something to li-

Huh. There was a lighter.

And he had a pack of smokes.

Normally, Jon would investigate, but...

He just couldn't.

Alright. Lists. A list of things would help.

One: He hadn't been the first one in line. It was supposed to be Sasha. (He couldn't blame Gertrude though- he had and was still incredibly out of his depth with just normal archiving.)

Two: The Institute _was_ evil. It was literally a dinner plate for an evil god-like creature that feasted off of the fear of being watched.

Eli- _Jonah_ had all but told him, hadn't he?

God, the asshole.

Three: he was part of a ritual. That one wasn't too much of a surprise, what with the document on Jonah's computer.

Four: there were... other things like the Institute. Again, not much of a surprise as Elias had all but told him with the Mr. Spider explanation.

Jon shuddered involuntarily at that.

And, finally, Five: there was no way to leave.

He couldn't help Jonah, but he couldn't go away and prevent any future chances.

Great. Fucking great.

Jon, finally snapped in half with stress and anger and fear and annoyance, got out a cigarette and-

"Jon?"

Jon turned to see Martin, a concerned look on his face.

Part of his relaxed.

Jon gave a sigh and waved for Martin to approach. "You want a smoke?"

Martin shook his head. "N-No, thanks." He bit his lip. "Jon, are- are you alright?"

"Martin, excuse me, but how the _hell_ could I be alright?"

"I was just try-"

"I know, but- God! I'm working for something called the Ceaseless watcher. I have no hope of leaving, and I- I'll probably end the fucking world at one point. So don't ask me if I'm fine, because I'm _not."_

Martin glared at him. "Jon, I was trying to help, but if that's how you feel-" Martin sidestepped Jon and turned, starting to walk away.

Jon blinked, his brain too loud.

He'd just pushed Martin away, hadn't he?

Jon had failed.

He'd had one job, to be kind to Martin, and he'd _failed._

He'd messed up like he had with Georgie, he'd fucked up, Jon had fucked up he'd fucked up there was no hope he-

"Jon?"

Martin was walking back, and Jon realized with a start that he was shuddering.

"Fuck, Martin, I'm sorry, just-" Jon took a deep breath. "I'm _scared_ Martin. So, so scared."

Martin enwrapped him in a hug. "I... I know Jon. But can you, uh-"

"I won't take it out on you again. I promise."

Martin sagged into Jon, relief all over him. "Th-thank you."

Jon nodded slightly, leaning further in.

Martin obliged.

The two stayed there, together, until Jon swore he could memorize the beautiful smell of earl grey, wool, and inexpensive soap that was Martin Blackwood.

"I'd... Martin, if it was quite alright, I'd like a smoke."

Martin disloged his arms until the only still linked part were their hands. "Right. Course."

Jon smiled softly as he flicked the lighter on, a lighter with a web stretching across it.

Huh. The web. Weird design.

The cigarette was lit, and Jon took a deep breath.

"Hello there Archivist."

Jon's head swung to the side with the voice, to see a stylish, young black woman with one half of her head shaved, and the other covered with dyed white hair.

"Who-who are you?"

The woman extended her hand.

Something black scuttled up her arm into her shirt.

"I'm Annabelle Cane. Member of a different fear god."

Martin glared. "Well, Jon doesn't want to see you, so-"

Annabelle smiled slightly at that. "Hello Mr. Blackwood. Always thought you'd be a good fit for us. Would you like to join?"

"No. I would not," he said icily.

Annabelle shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Wh...which fear god do you work for?"

"The web. We live off of the fear of being manipulated, controlled, and spiders. Like Mr. Spider Jon."

Oh god.

"Leave."

Annabelle raised her eyebrow. "Do you re-"

"I SAID," Jon half-shouted. "LEAVE."

"But I thought you wanted to prevent the apocalypse."

oh hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I write annabelle cane?  
> no.  
> No I can't.  
> confession: I absolutely fucking loved web!Martin. I still do.  
> I also may be late on the next update AGAIN cuz... like I said, gender crisis. fucking great.  
> I'm also going to advertise my other fic, called Monsters, Magic, and Man which is Jonmartin fantasy AU where literally everyone is an avatar it's great go check it out.


	13. To stop the end the world, one must carry out these three easy steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guys. we're almost at the end.  
> I have ADORED this fic so much yall dont even KNOWW  
> LONG AS FUCK CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS MIGHT SPLIT IT UP BUT... MAYBE NOT?  
> idk.  
> CW: murder, eye-stealing, mentions of apocalypse, and a r s o n.  
> i'll put something here once i've re-edited

Jon turned to Annabelle.

"...Talk. Quickly."

Annabelle chuckled the lightest bit. "Thought so. Well, Jon, the Web wants a start-over."

"What.. what do you mean?"

"We want the apocalypse to happen," Annabelle said as if she was just saying she wanted a chocolate bar, "But it won't happen well now that you're aware of your surroundings."

"...meaning?"

"We need you to leave The Magnus Institute."

Jon felt relief wash over him. "Well, alright. But _how?"_

"Simple." Annabelle gave a grin and Jon swore something climbed up his book. "Kill Elias."

Jon felt the previous relief disappear. "Sorry, _what_?"

"Kill. Elias."

"I can't just- I can't just kill a man!" Jon stuttered out.

"Why not?"

Jon whipped around. "MARTIN."

Martin threw his hands up. "I-i'm just saying! If he's gonna start the apocalypse, why can't we?"

"Because... it- it's _murder,_ Martin."

"so?"

"Martin, if you don't know murder is bad, then I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"It-" Martin sighed, taking Jon's hands. "it's not that, it's just... I don't know what the weird apocalypse Elias wants might be like, but since it's called an _apocalypse,_ it's... probably really bad? And, I don't know, if we have a clear way out then..."

Jon bit his lip. How the hell was Martin making good justifications for murder? "But- I can't just kill an _innocent man_."

"Jonah is far from innocent," Annabelle said with a shake of her head. "Remember, he stole Elias' body."

"Oh YEAH!" Martin's eyes lit up and Jon felt a smile crack onto his own face. "If we- if we kill Jonah, do you think we'd technically be saving Elias?"

"I-I don't know. Annabelle?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. If you take out his eyes."

Jon turned to Martin. "Should..."

The look in Martin's eyes was enough to inform him.

* * *

Elias tapped the pencil on his desk.

Hm. No new statements recorded yet.

He may need to press in a bit more- poke at the bruise that had already formed.

Elias got up, ready to go talk to Jon, and then-

_burn._

Oh god.

_Who was burning the statements?_

Elias, through his smoke-filled Eyes, pinpointed...

Martin Blackwood.

what the hell.

Elias ran over to the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"MARTIN!"

"Sorry Elias, I can't hear you- there's a door in the way."

Ohhhh this boy wasn't going to have a very good life for longer.

Or a life.

At all.

Elias pulled at the door, twisting and turning and trying to get the _damn knob_ to move.

And then-

a whack at his head.

The world went black.

* * *

When Elias next woke up, he was strapped to his eye-removal chair.

_"Martin, are you sure..."_

_"Yes, Sasha, I'm sure."_

_"Tim, you ready?"_

_"Five thousand percent boss."_

_"Right. Ok. So, when-"_

"AHEM."

The four jumped when Elias cleared his throat.

Then, they all glared.

Elias gave the best plastic smile he could. "Hello. Now, I'm sure you four would love to continue discussing your plans to hurt me or the Institute, but before you can, may I ask WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

Martin glared. Really, Elias had been very stupid with that man. "Oh, drop the act Jonah. We know."

The real name slapped him in the face.

"Ah." Jonah took a deep breath. "Of course you do. So, I assume you know about the fears?"

Jon shrugged. "More or less."

"And the apocalypse?"

Sasha giggled. "You should _really_ lock your computer."

Jonah tried not to feel the worry that she had read some of his other files- namely, the divorces. Those were for him only. "Well, I had no reason to think _you four_ would snoop around until Martin entered the equation."

Martin frowned. "W..what do you mean?"

Finally. Mini monologue time.

"I had it all planned out, you know. Jon would join the Institute, isolating himself in a desperate bid to make himself seem fit for a position he very much was not, and then get marked by all the fears throughout his time here. I had the contacts for each and every avatar, ready, so they could help me. But then... _you_ appeared."

By the way Martin was smiling, he clearly didn't see what a waste he was to good planning.

"With you, Jon had a reason not to leave everyone else. He had... you were his anchor."

At that, Jon took Martin's hand and they both blushed.

eugh.

Jonah rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_ don't do that, it's, quite frankly, disgusting."

"OH FUCK YOU," Tim yelled. "THAT is the result of WEEKS of pining, _Jonah,_ and HARD WORK from me and Sasha."

Jonah glared, masking a smile. He knew Tim- Tim he could understand. "Of course Tim- you've always been dedicated. Well, until the incident with Danny."

Before Jonah could see the reaction of Timothy, he turned the bit of his head he could towards Sasha, Jon and Martin. "Tell me, do you three know about his brother?"

Jon and Sasha nodded.

"Of course you wou- wait, _what."_

Sasha shrugged. "Tim told us when he stayed at my flat that one night."

Wha- bu-

Goddammit even Tim had gone rogue.

"Whatever. Ok. Just, tell me this- what are you four going to do to me?"

Martin lifted a knife and his eyes were a _bit_ too enthusiastic, weren't they? "Remove your eyes."

For the first time in about 200 years, Jonah Magnus felt fear.

And not the fear he had felt before- _real_ fear.

"Now," he said with a chuckle. "Let's not be too hasty. I serve the Eye, remember?"

Tim grinned and picked up a bottle of sleeping gas. "Yeah. We know."

Jonah barely wrestled his heart beat down. "AND how do you think it'll feel once I die?"

They paused at that.

oh thank everything.

"Did you four really think you could kill the man feeding the Eye for over 150 years and just... get away with it?" Jonah said with a laugh. "My, you really are naive. You won't even be able to get _close_ to harming me, I promis-"

Sasha frowned. "But... we did." 

Jonah felt everything stop yet again. "I'm-i'm sorry?"

"Yeah..." Tim turned to face the rest of their little group. "We knocked you out, didn't we?"

oh.

oh no.

no, no no no-

"Jonah, why don't you try to Know us?" Jon suggested, a calmness settling over the man.

Jonah tried.

he tried but _goddammit why wouldn't it work-_

"I.... I..."

"Thought so." Martin picked up the tools. "So, shall we get to it?"

And so, Jonah Magnus screamed and felt the beginning of his downfall.

Oh, how he screamed.

* * *

Annabelle smiled, feeling her strings pull correctly.

Good. She'd never liked the man.

But she couldn't get rid of him quite yet.

With a tug, Martin took the jar of eyes and set it down without thinking. With yet another, Tim examined another jar and placed it next to the one with Jonah's eyes.

And with the final pull, the four left to a bar.

Annabelle slunk in, taking Jonah's eyes.

_Really, Annabelle, what the hell are you doing._

"Saving you," Annabelle muttered.

_charmed, but I'm quite sure I don't need help. I-_

"Jonah, you're currently in a jar."

_....fine._

Annabelle smiled, satisfied, and went to the hospital that had mysteriously become empty, a surprise to even the people leaving.

"Right. Does this guy work?"

_the guy on the table? Hm... yes. He seems to have... quite a lot of fear._

"Good."

Annabelle set to work, transplanting Jonah's eyes in.

This man was far uglier, and of lower standing, but...

Annabelle wouldn't lie and say that wasn't on purpose.

Soon, Jonah flexed Albert's arms and sat up.

"Right. Annabelle, what does the web need?"

Annabelle started to put the surgery items away. "Only the apocalypse, Jonah."

"Perfect. I'll just get Jon back on track, and the-"

"No."

"W... what do you mean, _no?"_

Annabelle sighed. Really, Jonah should be smarter than this. 

"Jonah, you missed your chance with him. He won't work as a replacement. You need to start over."

Jonah's face started to turn red. "S... start over? Annabelle, do you have _any_ idea how much work, how hard it was for me to do this?"

"I mean, I _am_ part of the web, so I think so."

Jonah huffed, turning around. "Fine. What should I do about them?"

"Sever their connection, let them leave," Annabelle explained, trying not to let her irritation show. It was so simple, and this _stupid_ man wouldn't just do the smart thing.

"i...."

"Or your institute can collapse on itself. Your choice."

Jonah glared at her. "...I really don't like you, do you know that?"

"I prefer it that way, to be honest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said. long as fUCK chapter.  
> Also OG elias redemption inspired by today's episode, which, may i say-  
> A A A A A A AAA AA   
> I had to listen to it in a public place (mask on, don't worry) and LEMME TELL YOU IT WAS DIFFICULT NOT SAYING THE THOUGHTS ON MY MIND  
> but, anyways, I think the next chapter is the end? i can't believe it honestly.  
> hope you guys have enjoyed this!


	14. finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is! the finale!  
> I had to re-upload it cuz I don't think it was working but here we go!  
> If u want another Jmart fic by me I have one written called magic, monsters and man. It's a fantasy AU and has Gerry in it.  
> Besides that, hope you've enjoyed this fic!

The cleanup was too easy, if Jon was honest.

The original, real Elias Bouchard had to be rushed to the hospital, and later sent a letter that said, "Don't let the Institute ever contact me again," before he disappeared.

Tim had been talking to Jon, about some kayaking trip, _"Which we should all go on! Jon, it'll be fun-"_ before he had paused and left the table without a word.

He came back with a letter that simply said:

**I quit.**

**goodbye! :)**

Jon had promptly quit as well, along with Martin and Sasha.

When they had passed other employees, Jon had stopped for a millisecond.

Should he tell them?

Would he?

But then, Martin touched his shoulder lightly. "Jon, they... they wouldn't believe us."

Jon sighed. "No, no they wouldn't."

So they all left, never looking back.

* * *

the next few years were quite easy, to be honest, for both Jon and Martin. It was possibly the best time in their life.

For Tim and Sasha as well.

When they all first left, they hadn't quite said goodbye to each other. Instead, after realizing they had no way to pay their bills because Elias had never technically paid them for their second month, they'd rifled through Elias' computer and office.

They left with a good 10,000 dollars and a key to one of his flats.

It would make do for now- the flat they had _borrowed_ wasn't the one to first come up, so they assumed it was more of a "last-ditch hiding place," instead of "evil eye flat."

Thankfully, that assumption was correct.

Inside, Tim fell against the expensive bed and laughed. "We're living in the LAP OF LUXURY, AREN'T WE!"

Sasha giggled and followed him. "I mean, he does have _quite_ an extensive fortune from years of... living, I guess. Pillow fight?"

"Sash, you read my mind."

Meanwhile, Jon and Martin were out on the balcony, resting against each other's back, staring at the night sky.

the sky was blue, and, somehow, a couple of stars were visible.

A miracle for the foggy London night sky.

Jon gazed up at Martin's face.

"You... you alright?"

Martin's face relaxed, and he pressed a light kiss to Jon's forehead. "Yeah. For once, I really am."

"Good." When Martin lifted his face, Jon intercepted with another peck to his lips.

He really loved Martin, didn't he?

He was... _in love_ with Martin, wasn't he?

Hell.

"I... I love you Martin."

Martin tensed up.

Wait, had Jon said the wrong thing? "Well, I mean, you don't have to- It's just-"

"Jon," Martin said slowly, "I had a _whole declaration_ planned up!"

Jon froze. " _what."_

"YEAH! I was going to make you a whole dinner, and then we'd watch a movie, your favorite, before going out on a walk! _Then_ I'd say I love you! But NO, you needed to say it _now_."

Jon bit his lip, stifling a laugh. "Martin... you're mad because I said _I love you_ at the wrong time?"

"I mean... yeah!"

Jon let the laugh fall out.

God, _Martin._

Jon shifted so that his arm and a part of his back were resting on martin, while they sat up against the wall.

"Martin, are you going to say it back?" Jon said with a smile.

Martin gave a huff. "I mean... yeah, I guess. I love you Jon."

"Well, I _guess_ I love you too."

"I-that's not- _JON!"_

Jon cackled, and a thought appeared:

He'd never been this happy before.

Maybe with Georgie, but...

Never like _this_.

Martin frowned. "Jon, you- you alri-"

But before he could finish, Jon kissed him.

"Yes Martin, I'm more than alright."

Matin softened. "G..good."

Jon looked back up at the stars, and that tiny, tiny part of him that had always been so tense, so _wound up_ , settled.

* * *

Like what was said earlier, the next couple of years were the best part of everyone's lives.

For about a year, they stayed in Elias' old flat.

Jon felt strangely that this was what college was supposed to be like- having dorm rooms with friends, going out most nights, but still working.

That entire time, they were working on a way to get some jobs. 

But it wasn't nearly as important as hanging out together.

They also worked through most of the issues Elias had implanted, what with Mr. Spider and Martin's confrontation. They'd found a therapist who rolled well with the details Martin, Jon, Tim and Sasha wouldn't share. By the end of the year, things weren't.... _perfect,_ because therapy takes far longer then one year, but they were _better_ and that was all that mattered.

However, by seven months, Sasha had found, funnily enough, a _different_ archival job- one with an archaeologist firm.

Fortunately, it was close to the flat, so Sasha simply moved across the street.

Then, Tim found a job in publishing. 

Martin had laughed at this at the breakfast table, while holding hands with Jon. " _how?"_

Tim shrugged, grinning. "Guess they never looked at my CV properly. You know a bit about that, right Marto?"

"I... I mean _yeah_. _"_

 _Unfortunately_ this time, where Tim now had to live was farther away, so soon he was halfway across London.

Jon and Martin were now alone, in the flat.

Friends close, but now they were alone.

Together.

Like a _real couple_.

The next year and a half passed in a haze of domesticity and early mornings and late nights and _JON's_ and _MARTIN'S_ that never were a threat, more of an endearing reminder.

However, at about the end of that, Martin finished his college courses.

He started to look for a job, and found it remarkably quickly.

It was for a little place in the Scottish highlands, with very few people and so many, many cows.

Martin and Jon left as soon as possible.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to Tim and Sasha, which were slightly teary, no matter how much everyone denied it, Martin and Jon left.

The years after that weren't the best, simply because they weren't right after some of the worst times of their lives.

The years after were, essentially, perfect.

And one night, while eating mac and cheese, (something Martin had learned to cook with _even breadcrumbs! Jon, they use breadcrumbs in mac n' cheese!),_ Martin and Jon were talking about before.

"you know, the night at the bar," Martin said with a chuckle, "I thought you would've instantly avoided me after I'd helped you."

Jon frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, when we first met at the Institute-"

"Wait, hang on," Jon interjected. "When did we meet at the Institute?"

Martin blinked. "You don't remember?"

Jon shook his head.

"Oh. Well, so basically..."  
  


* * *

_Martin gave a heavy sigh._

_What were these documents even saying?_

_Whatever. He needed the money._

_Martin gave a sign to the documents, glancing at the clock._

_Oh hell it was 11:52 at night._

_Martin sighed again, picking up the papers and shoving them into the turn-in bin._

_He then got up, walking to the tiny kitchen they had._

_He needed a tea._

_However, before he could move to make any, he saw a man._

_The man, was half asleep, standing against the counter._

_Their eyes were closed, and...._

_oh god it was slightly adorable._

_"H-hello?" Martin shook the man's shoulder._

_The man blinked his eyes open blearily. "Oh Christ did I fall asleep?"_

_Martin nodded mutely._

_the man gave a sigh, getting up and brushing himself off. "Right. Sorry about that."_

_"No it's-it's fine, don't worry."_

_"...right." The man glanced around the tables, before seeing the cup of tea Martin had brewed. "I- I have to take a train home, and I need to stay awake. May I...."_

_Martin nodded quickly. He could always brew himself another cup._

_The man didn't... smile, per se, but his face relaxed and his eyes lightened._

_He walked over and took a sip._

_Confusion settled across the man's face._

_"Oh, uh, what's wrong?" Martin asked, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd done something wrong, it was his fault wasn't it fuck-  
_

_"N-Nothing, just... it's very good tea. I appreciate you letting me share it."_

_Oh._

_The train track of doom that was Martin's brain stopped, and he relaxed._

_"Thanks."_

_The man gave a nod. "You... you're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to leave."_

_"Right. Goodbye."  
_

_"Bye."_

_The man shut the door behind him, and Martin felt something stir in his stomach._

* * *

Jon's eyes were wide by the end of Martin's recounting. "You liked me... just because I said your _tea_ was nice?"

Martin started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "I... I mean- yeah? You just seemed like someone who didn't like to compliment others, and I'd had a long day, so I mean.... yeah."

Jon started to laugh.

"JON!"

"I'm-I'm not laughing _at_ you, Martin, just- it's kind of hilarious that the first time we met I don't remember it at all."

"Oh yeah. Wait, why don't you?"

"I... may have gone drinking with Sasha and Tim," Jon said with a heavy sigh.

"Wait, THAT'S why you were so kind to me? You were still drunk?"

Jon gave a shrug. "I mean... maybe? I think it's more likely that along with being a bit tipsy, I'd also lost all my energy from keeping Tim and Sasha out of trouble. But yes, if I _had_ remembered that, I probably would've avoided you at all costs."

Martin gave a chuckle and they went back to eating their dinner, not a care in the world bothering them.

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a sequel of some sort, just FYI. but it's a bit of a stretch.  
> well, it's been very fun, but I guess this is goodbye.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> if a chapter has anything that you think should be warned about, i'll put the CW at the top notes, and, depending how bad it is, general synopsis here. Just an FYI.


End file.
